In his eyes
by populette
Summary: Dana and Logan haven't been together for very long and are already having problems, with school starting, secrets being revealed and a blast from the past how is this relationship going to survive? A little AUish. Hints of ZC,MN,LOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Okay so this is totally my first Dana and Logan fic, I love the two of them together and so far have just stuck to reading but I can't contain the ideas buzzing around my head inside my head any longer! Review please, I need lots of feedback to chapter one!!

Ages:

Logan Reese: 16

Dana Cruz- 15 going on 16

Zoey Brooks- 16

Chase Mathews: 16

Nicole Bristow: 15 ½

Michael Barrett: 16

Lola Martinez: 15

Quinn (Pensky?)- 15

Dustin Brooks-13

There was definitely a vibe at PCA today, there was a back to school week buzz going around, everyone could feel it, the whole happy to see my friends great to be back at school loathing school work feel. A certain Dana Cruz was especially anxious having spent her summer in France away from her friends and her boyfriend.

"Bye Mom, Dad, I promise I'll call and write and come home for Christmas and all that" Dana promised, hugging her mom and giving her dad a light kiss on the cheek.

"Be good sweetheart and if any boys give you trouble well-

"I know daddy, don't worry I can handle myself and hello I have Logan" Dana said honestly, waiving goodbye to her overprotective parents.

"Dana!" Someone called behind her.

"Zoey, oh my god am I happy to see you I missed you!" Dana said dropping her things and running to hug her best friend.

"Oh I missed you too Dana it was hell with out you" Zoey said honestly, hugging her best friend with great force.

"But you had Lola didn't you?" Dana asked, picking her things up.

"Sure but she's no you" Zoey smiled.

"That is true" Dana said.

"So where's Logan?" Zoey asked, in a suggestive manner.

"I'm not sure I think once we get settled in I'm going to swing by his room" Dana told her.

"Are we in 101 again?" Zoey asked.

"I'm not sure maybe we should ask the R.A" Dana suggested.

"We should" Zoey agreed.

The two of them stepped into their R.A Nancy's office.

"Room assignments?" She asked boredly, not even looking up from her Cosmo.

"Uh yea" Dana said, throwing a what's-her-problem look at Zoey.

"List, back of the door, find you names" She said in an almost robotic tone, you could tell she had to have done this a lot of times today.

"Dana, Dana, Dana" Dana said scanning the list for her name.

"Here we are, we're not in room 101 anymore Dana, we're in room 403 and we share it with Nicole and Lola" Zoey replied.

"It's a four person suite though right?" Dana asked seriously.

"I dunno we'll have to see, Branford Hall come on let's go call the good beds!" Zoey said excitedly speeding her walk up to a jog.

"I'm right behind you" Dana said both of them racing to their new room.

Room 403:

The room was huge, much bigger then 101, it was like a suite, it had four rooms and a gigantic living room with a flat screen plasma T.v on the wall and a refrigerator, with a table and four bar stools.

"It's so pretty" Zoey gasped.

"It is" Dana sighed, going over to the window.

"It's got the prettiest view too" Dana pointed out. Outside she could see the lake and the little dots moving around that were people.

"I call this room" Zoey said running into a fair sized room, with a big plush pink almost queen size bed in the middle of the room, it had a computer table with a laptop, a moderate sized T.v and judging by the cable box underneath it, it had cable, light pink curtains covering the windows, light pink wall paper and maroon paint on the ceiling. It had a small walking closet but it was big enough to hold all of Zoey's clothes and shoes.

"I have this one" Dana called running into the room next to Zoey's, it was similar to Zoey's with all the accessories, but a little tiny bit bigger, it had a purple bed, with lilac curtains, lavender wall paper and a navy blue ceiling. It had a moderate sized walk in closet with enough room to hold all of Dana's clothes as well.

"Guess Lola and Nicole can take the other two" Zoey said stepping into Dana's room.

"Too bad for them the other two are really cramped" Dana grinned, unpacking her things.

"You've got the cutest clothes" Zoey complimented, when Dana began to fill her closet with her clothes.

"And like you don't" Dana said sarcastically but in a friendly way.

"LOLA!" Someone screeched outside, both girls looked at eachother in confusion.

But one second later they both said "Nicole"

And about 5 seconds later two girls came bursting into the room.

"Zoey, Dana!" Nicole exclaimed in her perky voice.

"Wow you look great, I love your outfit" Lola complimented Dana. Dana was wearing a jean miniskirt that came up five inches before her knees and a black halter top.

"Awh thanks you look totally cute too" Dana responded.

"And you're boobs look so friggin awesome!" Nicole said in amazement.

It was true Dana really had blossomed over the summer, she had a full 34 C breast cup size, a really well toned stomach and a great ass.

"Thanks" Dana said awkwardly.

"This is so awesome it's like we live in an apartment or something it's like being on our own I love PCA and this room, isn't this room so awesome I think it's totally awesome and boys yes boys back home in Kansas there were none of those!" Nicole said in her regular perky voice, that girl had the ability to go on about the most meaningless things.

"My room is yellow!" Nicole screeched, nobody could tell if this was a good thing or a bad one.

"Hey mine is green" Lola called in an approving manner

About 3 hours later all four girls had finished putting all of their things away, they hung up their pictures, changed the bed sheets, put away their clothes and shoes, and finally too exhausted to move, sat on Zoey's bed in her room.

"So you and Logan still together?" Nicole asked.

"Yes we are, he was going crazy while I was in France though" Dana said honestly.

"Awh he's so cute" Lola gushed.

"Did he see you anytime over the summer, by the way" Zoey asked off handedly.

"Nope, not yet we talked a lot over the phone, he's like Dana if a guy comes with in ten feet of you I swear I'll kill him and he'd always be like did anyone hit on you today and shit like that" Dana explained, cracking a smile.

"But what about him? Did he do anything?" Lola asked.

"Well see I know Logan and I didn't think he would be totally faithful so I asked Zoey to keep an eye on him, and well Zoey did he?" Dana asked unsurely.

"No for the fifteenth time today he did nothing that I know of" Zoey replied exasperatedly.

"Did you guys you know?" Nicole asked in a whisper.

"Nicole!" Dana exclaimed.

"Wait Dae, you didn't tell them?" Zoey asked, surprisedly.

"Um no" Dana said looking around the room.

"Dana spill!" Lola said excitedly.

"Fine me and Logan have had sex, happy" Dana said quietly.

"Omygod! Dana you're the only non virgin among us" Nicole squealed.

"Jesus Christ Nicole do you want all of Branford to hear!" Dana said angrily.

"Sorry Dae I just, how many times!?" Nicole asked her voice getting real high pitched in excitement.

"Oh jeez" Dana said in annoyance.

"More then once?" Lola asked, he eyes wide open.

"Okay we had sex twice" Dana said, rolling her eyes.

"So how was sex with pretty boy?" Zoey asked.

"Great" Dana grinned, jumping off Zoey's bed.

"And where are you off to?" Lola asked as Dana put her hand on the doorknob.

"To see my baby" Dana smiled.

Dana stepped outside and crossed over the field to the boys housing office.

"Hi I need-

"Boys only" The guy replied.

"I know just need the room number of somebody" Dana said irritatedly, rolling her eyes at him.

"Name" He asked boredly.

"Logan Reese" She replied.

"221, thank you have a nice day" He said practically shoving her out.

"People are so rude these days" Dana mumbled, making her way up to Logan's room.

She approached the room and heard voices coming from the other side of the door. She assumed it was Chase, Michael and Logan.

She knocked slightly.

"It's opened" called a voice that was distinctly Chase's

She opened the door and saw Chase and Michael, but no Logan.

"Hey Dana" They said together.

"Hey boys" She greeted them back, giving them both a hug.

"Did your hair get bushier?" Dana asked Chase playfully.

"Ever year" Chase sighed, shaking his head.

"Do you guys know where Logan is?" Dana asked.

"He was here earlier but he mumbled something about needing to see you and then left" Michael said with a smile.

"Thanks guys, stop by the room when you finish, its 403" Dana called, before leaving.

She began walking out of the building and took out her black Motorola razr.

She dialed Logan's number.

"It's me you know what to do and when to do it" Beep.

"Logan it's me I was just wondering where you were, I wanna see you, call me back baby, bye" Dana said, leaving a voicemail in his inbox.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts she barely noticed the person that was walking her way, that person was also deep in thought so you can imagine the outcome.

They both collided.

"Ouch" Dana said landing on top of someone.

She opened her eyes and looked into a familiar pair of hazel eyes.

"Just the guy I wanted to see" Dana said softly, kissing Logan before getting up.

"And just when I started to get comfortable" Logan said, also getting off the ground.

"I missed you" He said gently, pulling Dana into a hug. He had grown a good 4 inches over the summer, Dana's head barely reached the top of his chest.

"I missed you too so much" Dana said honestly, burying her face in his chest.

"Wow the summer was good for you" Logan said once they pulled apart, looking over Dana appreciatively.

"Same old Logan" Dana said laughing slightly. She held on to his arm and laid her head on his shoulder lightly, as they began walking.

"I'm being serious Dana, your boobs they're like-

"Yea yea save it for Chase and Michael" Dana said cutting him off.

"You hungry?" Logan asked.

"Starving" Dana replied.

"Sushi Rox?" He asked.

"Sure" Dana said.

"So what'd you do in France?" Logan asked as casually as possible. He didn't want Dana to think he was jealous or anything, it was just you know his girlfriend alone in France with two of her cousins and no one else made him a little apprehensive. Sure he trusted her and all but still.

"Nothing much, me, Jenn and Kayla just you know did some sight seeing, shopping, eating you know girl stuff" Dana shrugged.

"No boy stuff though right?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No of course not baby, if anything I should be the one asking you these questions" Dana said, kissing his cheek.

"Speaking of which, what did you do here?" Dana asked.

"Hung out with Chase and Michael, and for two weeks of the summer the three of us went to New York, that was basically it" Logan said nonchalantly.

"And in New York you did…" Dana trailed off.

"Sight saw, went to a Yankees game not much" Logan said putting his arm around Dana's shoulders.

They entered Sushi Rox and waited to be seated.

"For two?" The waitress asked.

"Yea" Logan grinned.

"Right this way" She said flirtatiously.

Logan's eyes wandered a bit too much and that's when Dana's elbow jabbed him in the ribs.

"Own" Logan winced, holding his side painfully as he sat down.

"Okay can we have a new waitress, uh Carrie" Dana said over sweetly, reading the girl's name tag.

"Uh sure" She replied confusedly.

"What'd you do that for?" Logan asked.

"You should know" Dana said, you could tell she was a little annoyed.

"You know what I'm not hungry" Dana said putting the menu on the table and grabbing her purse.

"Wait what? But you just said you were starving" Logan said utterly confused.

"Well I lost my appetite I'm going back to my room" Dana said coolly.

"Wait let me take you" Logan said sprinting to catch up to her.

"I'm a big girl I can handle walking to my room" Dana said emotionlessly.

"I know, but I want to it's getting kinda late and I don't want you walking around by yourself" Logan said finally catching up to her.

"Look Logan I don't-  
"Sorry babe, I'm walking you to your room" Logan said with a smile.

"Logan can't you just listen to me for once and not do what you feel like" Dana said rolling her eyes and walking in front of him.

"Don't be mad I didn't do anything" Logan said wrapping his arms around her waist, forcing her to stop walking.

"I'm not mad Logan I'm just tired okay?" Dana sighed.

"So come back to my room, we can lie in my bed and "sleep" all you want" Logan grinned against the back of her neck.

"Please just, look I'll call you okay" Dana said wriggling out of his grip and walking into Branford.

"But, come on Dana!" Logan called desperately, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Nice job Reese the school year just started and you already managed to screw things up with Dana" Logan mumbled to himself, walking back to his room.

With the girls:

Dana used her new key to unlock her door, she found Lola and Nicole watching a movie, she wasn't really interested in watching with them, she just needed to get to her room and chill out for a bit.

"Hey Dana" They said in unison.

Dana just waived and headed into her room.

"Back so soon?" Zoey asked, peeking her head out from her room.

"Yup" Dana sighed.

"What's wrong Dae?" Zoey asked, looking at Dana's face she could tell Dana was upset.

"Nothing it's actually really stupid and you'll call me an idiot for it" Dana told her walking into her room.

"No I won't just tell Dr.Zoey what the problem is" Zoey said playfully sitting on Dana's bed.

"It's Logan" Dana sighed.

"What'd the jackass do now?" Zoey asked, her face twisting into a scowl, she really didn't like Logan Reese sometimes, especially when he made her best friend upset.

"Not a lot it's just I haven't seen him in a while and everything was going great, I was really happy then he had to go and ruin it by being stupid" Dana explained, badly at that.

"Wait but what did he do?" Zoey asked confusedly.

"He really didn't do anything I mean he was , well he did, and I can't explain it" Dana said frustratedly.

"Okay well Logan might be the biggest jerk alive sometimes, I know he really likes you so don't take the things he does to heart, he can't help being a jackass" Zoey consoled, putting her a hand on her shoulder.

"Awh thanks Zo, I think" Dana smiled.

"Anytime" Zoey said.

"So what were you doing anyway?" Dana asked.

"Oh I was just talking to Chase online and now I'm going to see him, we haven't hung out in ages" Zoey replied.

"Aww you guys would make the perfect couple" Dana cooed.

"Yea okay he's my best guy friend that'd be weird" Zoey said immediately.

"Whatever you two always flirt and I'm telling you, you two should just admit to each other you like each other" Dana said seriously.

"We don't Dana, can't a guy and girl just be friends?!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Nope not when they're names Chase and Zoey" Dana said smugly.

"Oh whatever" Zoey said.

"Luv ya Zoe!" Dana called as Zoey left in a huff.

With the Guys:

"You look messed up dude" Michael said as Logan walked in.

"Fight with Dana" Logan replied going into his room.  
"The two of them fight so much" Chase said.

"I know and then it's so weird the next second they're like making out on the couch" Michael said, amazed.

"Yea I know what you mean" Chase agreed, turning on their Tv.

"So who were you just IM'ing? Michael asked casually, flipping through the channels.

"Oh just Zoey, she said she'd be coming over" Chase replied.

"You gonna tell her?" Michael asked raising his eyebrows.

"Tell her what?" Chase asked, pretending to be stupid when he knew very well what Mike was talking about.  
"That you're in love with her" Michael said.

"I am n-

"Don't say you're not because you are and Zoey's so clueless she has no idea but trust me everyone else does" Michael said honestly, throwing one of the pillows at Chase's face.

"I know, and no why would I? She just thinks of us as friends I don't wanna ruin my friendship with Zoey over something like me having a crush on her and I don't wanna be fighting with her even if we do get together, I mean look at Dana and Logan, it's too much drama man" Chase argued.

"Yea you keep telling yourself that" Michael said patting Chase on the back.

"Oh whatever dude" Was Chase's only response.

A/N: So what'd you guys think? Tell me in your reviews, suggestions are more then welcome and if I made any mistakes just let me know. And yea I made up the name of their R.A I'm not sure what it is so yea! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	2. makeouts and sleepovers

**Next day: 10:30 am:**

**(A/N: This is the week before classes while everyone is still getting settled in basically)**

There was a loud pounding at the door, Zoey being the light sleeper that she was woke up immediately and practically fell off her bed. She got out of her bed, her legs felt cold, her arms, after all she was only in a tank top and shorts, she cursed the person who was at the door this early. She was still in summer vacation mode and did not feel like being woken up that early.

Zoey opened the door to reveal a very impatient Logan standing there.

"What?" She asked with her classic Zoey glare.

"Good morning to you too grumpy, I just came to see Dana" Logan said with a smirk.

"Dana lover boy's here!" Zoey called, rolling her eyes at Logan before walking away.

"Huh? What?" Dana mumbled, stumbling out of her bed, her tiny boy shorts barely covering her rear end and her teeny tube top. Dana was also in summer vacation mode and didn't feel like getting up. She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth before walking out. She found Logan sitting on the couch.

"Hey" He said, smiling weakly.

"Hi" Dana replied softly.

"Do you think we could talk?" Logan asked, patting a spot next to him.

"Look we don't have to I overreacted I just felt really well-

"No I was a jerk I shouldn't done whatever it was I did and I'm sorry" Logan said pulling Dana into his arms.

"It's too hard to stay mad at you" Dana said letting her face soften.

"Because I'm so damn sexy" Logan boasted in a way only Logan could.

"You didn't change one bit" Dana commented.

"You did" Logan said insinuatingly.

"How?" Dana asked confusedly.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately you're definitely "older" I mean there's-

"Okay I get it" Dana cut him off.

"But personality wise you're still the same Dana" Logan smiled, coming real close to her lips. He leaned in as if to kiss her but stopped a few inches short.

"Wanna make out?" He whispered his infamous line, a lazy grin on his face.

"Shut up and kiss me" Dana replied.

Logan did as she asked and thus their make out session began.

"And I thought they were in fight" Nicole mumbled, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. She watched them for a second, she really needed a boyfriend!

2 hours later:

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello" Zoey answered knowing full well nobody else would, Nicole and Lola had gone to the mall and Logan and Dana were in the same position they had been two hours ago. Their lung capacity never ceased to amaze her.

"Hey Zoe it's me Mike, wanna all of us go out somewhere?" He asked.

"Well Lola and Nicole should be back soon, and Logan and Dana are here so why don't you and Chase come by and we'll decide" Zoey replied.

"Cool" Michael said.

"See you in a bit Mike" Zoey said hanging up.

"Dana, Logan Chase and Michael are coming they wanna do something!" Zoey called to them, she wasn't sure if they heard because they were still kissing.

Zoey shrugged and began changing into a pair of jeans and a light pink t-shirt.

Knock Knock Knock.

"No don't move I'll get it" Zoey said sarcastically to Dana and Logan who were still making out.

"Hey guys come on in" Zoey greeted Michael and Chase.

"So they made up huh?" Chase asked, looking at Dana and Logan on the couch.

"DANA, LOGAN GIVE US SOME SORT OF SIGN THAT YOU'RE NOT PERMANENTLY GLUED TO EACHOTHER BY THE MOUTH!" Zoey yelled in their ears.

This did it.

"What is your problem Ms. Uptight-got-her-panties-in-a-bunch?!" Logan asked irritatedly.

Dana giggled slightly, he was such an idiot. She slid off his lap and on to the sofa.

"I'm surprised you can still feel you're legs after two hours of that" Zoey smirked.

"Are you calling me fat?" Dana asked playfully.

"Yea right, I wish I had you're body Dae" Zoey replied truthfully.

"Awh thanks Zoey" Dana smiled.

"Okay so what do you guys wanna do?" Chase asked taking a seat across from Dana and Logan.

"Actually we were kind of in the middle of something already" Logan said with a grin, putting a hand on Dana's thigh.

"Ignore him" Dana smiled.

"So anyways I was thinking maybe we could all go to a movie or something?" Zoey suggested.

"That sounds pretty good to me" Chase agreed.

"Course it would Zoey said it" Logan scoffed.

Chase rambled something incoherent and turned a light shade of pink. Zoey ignored his comment and looked away.

Once Lola and Nicole got home they all tried to decide on a movie to watch, this proved to be hard since they had really different tastes and wanted to watch like 5 different movies.

"GUYS CAN WE JUST PICK SOMETHING!" Dana said angrily, pissed off on how long this was taking.

"You suggest something then" Logan said.

"Fine, give me the paper, I'll close my eyes and the movie my finger lands on, we're watching" Dana said firmly.

"TMNT" She laughed,(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles).

Everyone groaned, there's no way any of them were going to watch that.

"Okay, okay I'll pick again" Dana sighed.

"Disturbia" She said.

Nicole screeched.

"Please no I don't wanna watch a scary movie, they scare me then I'll have nightmares and I wont get any sleep and I won't look pretty and the boys on my cute lip chart won't wanna kiss me and-

"Someone please stick a sock in that black hole she calls her mouth!" Logan said annoyedly.

"That was so rude, Zoe didn't you think it was rude? I thought it was so rude" Nicole said offendedly.

"Oh Nicole stop complaining you can either come watch Disturbia with us or stay here, by yourself, all alone" Dana said, basically giving her an ultimatum.

"Fine" Nicole sighed.

**After the Movies:  
**

"So five stars and that movie sucked!" Dana complained.

"How would you know? Your mouth was glued to Logan's the whole time" Lola smirked.

"Oh not the whole time" Dana defended.

"Yea we would occasionally glance up at the screen between breathing breaks" Logan grinned putting an arm around her waist.

"Not helping" Dana mumbled.

"I speak the truth" Logan said, giving Dana a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay Abe let's keep our mouth shut huh?" Dana said sarcastically.

"So Zoe what'd you think of the movie?" Chase asked.

"I thought it was pretty good, I'm not really into scary movies but it was good I guess" Zoey told him.

"Yea I thought it was pretty suspenseful" Chase added.

"It really was" Zoey agreed.

"Zoey y chase todo los encantan" Lola sang.

(A/n: That means Chase and Zoey love each other)

"Totally" Dana agreed, laughing.

"Hey we have no idea what you're saying!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Yea no Spanish" Chase said in mock anger.

"Where are Nicole and Michael?" Logan asked suddenly.

"Yea where are they?" Lola asked confusedly.

The five of them ran back into the movie theater to find the two of them making out in an empty theater, with the lights on and people cleaning up all around them.

"How did we not see them?" Dana asked Logan.

"I have no idea" Logan shrugged, with a grin.

"Mike you and Nicole?" Zoey screeched. This startled the two of them out of their how ever long make out session.

The two of them both blushed and looked down.

"Wait you guys are an item now?" Lola asked.

"Uhm, I uh don't know" Nicole said nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Nicole actually speechless I didn't know I'd live to see the day, Mike you gotta make out with her more often" Logan said, laughing.

"Shut up Logan" Nicole said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hey now that's not very nice" Logan smirked sarcastically.

"Okay okay let's get back to campus" Zoey said trying to mediate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The night before school starts: (10:30 pm)**

Dana got changed in to tiny black sleeping shorts and a light pink tank top. She grabbed her book bag, cell phone, keys, and change of clothes for tomorrow and tried to sneak out of the dorm unnoticed. Yea right!

"Where are you going?" Zoey asked, coming out of her room with her hands on her hips.

"Damn" Dana muttered, removing her hand from the door knob and turning around.

"Well?" Zoey asked, impatiently tapping her foot against the carpeted floor.

"Okay I'm going over to Logan's, I'm going to spend the night at his place, happy?" Dana confessed.

"Why?" Zoey asked.

"Actually wait I don't wanna know" She added, before Dana could tell her.

"Oh nothing dirty, I was just thinking that you know Nicole will be using her blow-dryer and I wont be able to get the needed amount of sleep that's required by the government" Dana said nervously.

"A.) Nicole has her leaf blower so no sound and B.) Nicole or no Nicole you never get the needed amount of sleep that is required by the government so try again sweetheart" Zoey said with a smirk.

"Okay fine I just wanna spend the night with him you know and don't look at me like that we're not going to do anything I just wanna know what its like" Dana said with a smile.

"Whatever just remember, no glove no love" Zoey grinned.

"Oh my god Zoe it's not even like that!" Dana defended.

"Sure, sure" Zoey said sarcastically, giving Dana a hug.

"And no glove no love? You been spending your time on the street?" Dana smirked, raising her eyebrow.

"Hey I've seen Boys N the Hood, I know some ghetto speak" Zoey laughed.

"You're an idiot" Dana said, laughing with her.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Zoey asked.

"Yea in homeroom, I don't think I'm going come up in the morning" Dana told her before heading toward the door.

"Okay bye hun" Zoey said.

"Bye Zoe" Dana smiled.

"It's after nine, do you realize that you can't be in the boys hall after nine?" The guy at the desk asked.

"Sure I gotta see my brother, our mom's sick" Dana said, putting on her sad face.

"Oh fine don't be there too long" The guy said.

Knock, knock

Chase answered the door.

"Yo Dae, what's going on?" Chase asked.

"Oh nothing me and Logan had plans" Dana told him.

"Sleeping over?" Chase asked, moving out of the way to let her in.

"Yea we wanna see if it'll work" Dana told him.

"Well his room is that one, and my wall is kinda connected to his so before you guys do the dirty just warn me so I can put in my head phones" Chase said with a laugh.

"Oh Chase we're not going to be doing anything like that so don't worry" Dana assured him, walking into the room Chase told her was Logan's.

She found Logan spread out on his bed watching T.v

"Hey babe" He said, making some room.

"And I thought the living room was dirty" Dana said with a smirk, getting into his bed.

"I'm glad you decided to come over, it gets awfully lonely at night" Logan said, pouting.

"What Chase isn't a good cuddler?" Dana asked sarcastically.

"Sadly no" Logan said putting his arms around her.

"Baby change the channel, I really don't like this show" Dana said trying to snatch the remote out of Logan's hands.

"Oh so we can watch Gilmore Girls or some shit like that, I don think so" Logan scoffed, putting the remote out of her reach.

"Please?" Dana asked, sticking out her bottom lip.

"I can't see you" Logan chanted, closing his eyes.

"Please?" She asked more seductively, putting her lips on the side of his neck, and applying just enough pressure with her teeth.

"Dana" Logan groaned, handing over the remote.

"You're so unfair" He frowned.

Dana readjusted herself in his arms, putting her head on his bare very well toned chest, and giving him a light kiss there. He lowered his head and captured her lips in a kiss, slow at first. Dana put her arms around his neck, his tongue licking her lips, asking for access into her mouth, which she gave.

"Logan" Dana moaned, wrapping her legs around his hips. Logan pulled off Dana's shirt and began working on her bra when-

"Logan I can't my toothbrush man what'd you…" Michael didn't finish because he realized his really bad timing. Logan and Dana pulled apart, Dana jumped off the bed.

"MICHAEL!" Logan yelled, enraged.

"Sorry dude, lock the door next time" Michael said closing the door.

"How was I supposed to know he'd be banging his girlfriend" He mumbled, going into his room.

"Well who doesn't love an audience" Dana smiled sheepishly.

"Come back into bed" Logan said.

"I told Zoey and Chase that we weren't going to be having any sex tonight and I intend to keep my word" Dana clarified, lying back down.

"What they don't know" Logan shrugged kissing her neck.

"I'm serious Logan" Dana said sternly.

"Fine" He sighed pulling back.

"So why'd Mike think you'd know where his toothbrush was?" Dana smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dude's crazy" Logan replied, making a face as Dana put on America's Next Top Model.

"You won't watch my show, but I have to watch yours?" He asked.

"Exactly" Dana grinned, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"You're lucky you're so damn sexy" Logan said, pulling her close to him.

"Still excited are we?" Dana asked suggestively.

"Yea well…" Logan mumbled giving her shoulder a light kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7:45 am the next day:

Dana's eyes opened and immediately she looked at the alarm clock beside her bed, but wait a minute it wasn't there. Then it hit her she was at Logan's duh! So instead squinted up at the wall clock. Once she made out the time she jumped out of bed.

"LOGAN, GET UP WE ONLY HAVE 15 MINUTES TO GET TO CLASS!!" Dana shrieked frantically, rummaging through the mess to try and find her clothes, Dana kept her word, her and Logan didn't have sex but she did end up sleeping in her bra and shorts.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"7:45, get up!" Dana said.

"I'm up" He replied, sleepily going to his closet.

"Why aren't you more serious?! First day of school and we're going to be late and I can't my clothes!" Dana said frustratedly.

"Where'd you put them?" Logan asked, putting on a white Abercrombie shirt and baggy blue jeans.

"If I knew that I wouldn't have a problem" Dana said looking on the floor.

"Babe it's 7:51 and it takes five minutes to get to homeroom" He told her, putting on cologne.

"Oh I'll just put on one of your shirts" Dana sighed defeatedly. Dana went over and grabbed one of Logan's button up shirts, it barely reached the middle of her thighs.

"You can't go to class looking like that, guys are going to-

"Logan do not start with me" Dana cut him of, putting on the first four buttons and grabbing her books.

"Come on!" She yelled.

8:01 am:

"Homeroom has officially begun people, how does it feel to be back here?" Mr.Bender asked enthusiastically.

People began groaning and complaining about how much school sucked. Just then our favorite couple, yes Dana and Logan, came bursting in.

"Mr. Reese and Ms.Cruz!" He said surprisedly.

"Dana that is not school appropriate at all" Mr.Bender said sternly.

"Think I don't know that Bender" Dana spat, taking her seat beside Zoey.

"What happened?" Zoey asked, looking at both Logan and Dana's disheveled appearances.

"Tell you later, and no we didn't have sex" Dana said answering the question she knew Zoey was about to ask.

"Ay Dana you're looking so good I just wanna take you home and-

"If you wanna live I wouldn't finish that" Logan threatened.

"Sorry Reese, I forgot she was yours" the guy defended.

"This is going to be a loooong day" Dana sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So I realize this took me a while but I have other stories and finals and stuff, so anyways please review and tell me what you think of Chapter two, as good as Chapter one? Better? Worse? Answer my questions in a review!!! PLEASE!**


	3. Don't get mad, sometimes he's a jerk

A/N: Okay so I hate be doing this but I want to institute an at least 3 or more review rule, basically I'd like to have at least three reviews per chapter before I update because I work pretty hard and I would just like a couple of reviews, I don't think it's too much to ask is it? I mean I'm just asking if you guys could just review after you read even if it's like a "Good Job" Or something ya know? But I'm going to try updating sooner now since my school's out, probably at least once every week. Please guys Review okay? And thanks to all my really great reviewers I love you guys!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After homeroom:

Logan muttered profanities under his breath while waiting outside of the classroom for scantily clad girlfriend.

He shot a guy Drake a really dirty look, for the look he was giving Dana's backside.

When Dana finally got outside he put his arm around her and the two began walking.

"You're awfully quiet" She said.

"Yea well" Was Logan's only response.

"Babe it's the first day of school, don't do this" Dana sighed.

"Do what?" Logan asked frustratedly.

"This! I don't want to fight with you" Dana pleaded.

"Look Dana I'm sorry if I'm the kind of guy that gets a little mad when his girlfriend is being hit on by every other guy, but that's the way I am" Logan said, his arm dropping, his voice rising ever so slightly.

"Logan this isn't my fault! Do you really think I enjoy being looked at like this, I like being practically naked, I mean seriously?" Dana asked, her voice was shaking a little.

"No, no you're right, I'm sorry" Logan said, immediately apologizing, realizing that it wasn't Dana's fault any more then it was his.

"But look we have lunch in a little bit, I'll go to my room and change into some actual clothing" Dana smiled.

"That sounds good" Logan said, kissing her cheek and wrapping his arm back around her waist.

"You're cute when your jealous" Dana giggled.

"I don't get jealous" Logan contradicted.

"Suuuureee" Dana said sarcastically.

Lunch:

"Hey, guys" Dana and Zoey greeted the rest of them. Zoey and Dana had all of their classes together. Logan and Chase were in 4 of their classes, and they had homeroom plus 2 classes with the whole gang. And lunch of course.

"Me and Zoey are gonna run up to our dorm real quick so I can put on some clothes" Dana informed them.

They all murmured okays.

"What do you think your wearing?" The DA asked Dana as soon as they walked into Branford.

"My boyfriend's shirt" Dana smirked.

"That is so not regulation" She said.

"That's why Dae's gonna change" Zoey said, rolling her eyes.

"Well hurry up then!" She said annoyedly.

"Bitch" Dana and Zoey said under their breaths.

"You forgot your key right?" Dana asked with a smile.

Zoey nodded with a sheepish smile.

"I got it" Dana said unlocking their door.

"So what exactly happened, between the time you left last night and you came bursting in this morning?" Zoey asked as the two made their way into Dana's room.

"Well, we watched Tv and then went to sleep" Dana answered innocently.

"Okay there's that answer, and then there's the truth, so come on out with it" Zoey said, knowing full well that wasn't the only thing that happened.

"Well I mean we messed around a little" Dana said, her voice muffled a bit as she pulled on a low cut black tank top that said "Who needs brains when you've got these" in gold letters across the boobs. Anyone who knew Dana knew that this shirt was far from the truth Dana just bought because she thought it was funny.

"Which would explain the attire" Zoey smiled.

"We probably would've done "it" if Mike hadn't walked in" Dana explained, grabbing a white miniskirt from her closet.

"Mike walked in?" Zoey asked wide eyed.

"Yea looking for his toothbrush, weird huh?" Dana said, tugging on her mini skirt.

"Why would Logan know where his tooth brush was?" Zoey asked, confusedly.

"I have no idea" Dana shrugged, looking at herself in the mirror.

Anyone could see Dana was sexy, long tan legs, a flat stomach and a very full chest, the tank top revealed a bit of cleavage she knew Logan would probably have a problem with it. Her hair was curled, her bangs straight off to the side of her forehead.

"You look hot now let's go, I'm hungry" Zoey complained.

"Me too" Dana agreed, grabbing her phone and keys.

As they were walking to the table, Dana got many looks of appreciation, most of them from guys, they looked her up and down and then made perverted comments.

Dana and Zoey sat down, Dana next to Logan and Zoey next to Lola.

"Miss me?" Dana asked, taking Logan's soda.

"Course" Logan said, kissing his girlfriend.

Just then a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes came up to them, specifically Logan.

"Hey, you're Logan Reese" She said flirtingly. (Flirty?, Flirtatiously?, Flirtily?)

"That I am" Logan responded.

"Hi I'm Brooke" She smiled, trying to push her chest out to make it look like she wasn't as flat as a board. Her barely there skirt, lifting up when ever the light breeze would pick up.

"Well you already know me" Logan grinned.

"And I'm Dana, Logan's girlfriend" Dana interrupted, glaring daggers at the bitch flirting with her boyfriend.

"Okay yea hi" Brooke said coldly.

"So um Logan can I talk to you a sec?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure" Logan smiled. Dana sat there, shocked at what had just happened and before she could say anything, Logan was being pulled along by the barely dressed girl.

"What the fuck?" Zoey asked.

"My sentiments exactly" Dana said annoyedly, pushing her tray away and crossing her arms over her chest.

About 5 minutes later, Logan came back acting as if everything was fine and what he did was perfectly cool.

He bent over to kiss Dana but she stopped him. She gave him a look that could've killed him 10 times over.

"Babe?" He asked confusedly.

"Don't even call me that" Dana said venomously.

"What did I do?" He asked.

Everyone, including their friend was staring at them now.

"What did you do!? What did you do!? You were in some corner with some skank who was clearly into for like ten minutes doing god knows what!" Dana yelled.

"Dana we didn't do anything, she asked me if I wanted another girlfriend and obviously I said no, then she started crying an I tried to make her stop because I hate it when girls cry and then she said call me when your single and handed me her number" Logan tried explaining, chasing after Dana who was now walking at a very fast speed.

"You know what Logan I don't want to talk to you right now, you do so much shit and then get mad at me if guys even look at me I mean it's-

Logan interrupted her by kissing her right on the mouth, Dana quickly pulled away.

"You can't solve everything by kissing!" She yelled.

"We can try" Logan grinned.

"You never take anything seriously, Logan I'm extremely mad at you right now, please don't even come near me" Dana said angrily.

"What are we breaking up or something?" Logan asked, aggravatedly.

"No, well I don't know, I just don't want to talk you right now, give me some time and then well we'll see" Dana said softly, walking back to the others as the bell rang.

She wrapped her arms around herself and made her way to fifth period. Suddenly everything felt cold, Dana knew she didn't want to break up with Logan but he needed to hear her, know how she felt and change a little.

_Are you okay?_

Zoey wrote, passing the note to Dana while sitting in Math.

_No_

Dana wrote back. Their teacher Ms. Raymond wasn't that smart, and hardly ever noticed if anyone was passing notes, or text messaging.

_What exactly happened?_

Zoey asked.

_Me and Logan fought_

_I know that but what are the details._

_I really don't want to go into it right now_

_I understand._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:00 Pm

"No Logan for the 3rd time, she doesn't want to talk to you stop calling" Zoey said rudely.

"Zoey go give the damn phone to Dana" Logan said irratetedly.

"No she'll call you" Zoey said, hanging up the phone.

"Logan, again?" Dana asked from the couch, she flipped through the channels aimlessly, she got bored very easily and nothing seemed to keep her interest for very long. The whole Logan situation wasn't helping either.

"He's persistent I'll give him that " Zoey stated, taking a seat next to Dana.

"And a real big jerk" Dana mumbled.

"Well I hear Chris Scott likes you" Zoey said suggestively, changing the subject.

"Really?" Dana asked, now pretty interested. Chris Scott was probably the sexiest guy in the entire school, there wasn't a girl who had never had a crush on the guy, him and Logan were pretty much the hottest guys and right now it looks like Dana has them both, well sort of.

"He's sooo hot, his body is so gorgeous, he's got a great personality, and he's smart and like our star football player Dae, he's perfect and much less cocky then Logan" Zoey reasoned, going on a rant about Chris Scott.

"Yea I know that, but I like Logan and I know Logan really likes me" Dana said honestly.

"Oh yea, how can you tell?" Zoey asked, unconvinced.

"It's in his eyes" Dana smiled.

"Well he's hot, and I think his list of attributes ends there" Zoey smirked.

"Don't be mean" Dana said with a smile.

Dana's black Razr began vibrating on the coffee table.

"Logan" She mouthed to Zoey before answering it.

"Hello?"

"I'm Sorry" Logan said sincerely.

"I'm not sure Logan" Dana sighed.

"Please, I really am, I know that was a dick and I shouldn't have followed her or I should've asked you if it was okay or something but I forgot and I don't think sometimes and I know that but there was and she did and you went-

"Logan you're rambling" Dana interrupted, smiling at her boyfriend.

"I'm just sorry" Logan concluded.

"Okay" Dana said, giving in.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes" She said.

"So where are you?" Dana asked offhandedly.

"Outside your room" Logan said, hanging up.

"Logan!? When'd you get here?" Dana asked, surprised by his sudden visit.

"Well an hour and a half ago" Logan said sheepishly.

Dana jumped into his arms, and buried her face in his neck.

"You're so cute" Dana smiled against him.

"You know you're the only girl for me right?" Logan asked, releasing her.

Dana nodded.

"But I need to hear it sometimes" Dana said, staring at her French manicured toes.

"Hey, I'll say it as many times as you want" Logan said softly, lifting her chin so her eyes met his.

"You're sweet" She smiled, slightly stepping on her tiptoes, to kiss him on the mouth. Wrapping her arms around her Logan pulled her close to his body.

Seeing this through the door, Zoey Brooks smiled to herself, happy for her best friend but sad for herself, knowing she'd never be able to admit to the guy she loves how she felt about him. Turning around she made her way to her room, debating whether to call Chase or start her homework, yup first day and she had homework!

"There is so no way you can wear that!" Lola exclaimed, staring at Nicole's pink sequined 80s dress.

"It's vintagey!" Nicole whined.

"Nicole you look like an extra off the set of Hairspray" Lola said distastefully.

"But that's like one of your favorite Broadway musicals!" Nicole said trying to look on the bright side.

"Doesn't mean I liked the wardrobe" Lola said truthfully.

"So you really think it's bad?" Nicole asked.

"Yes honey I really do" Lola smiled, patting her best friend's back.

"Fine I guess I'll change" Nicole sighed.

"That a girl" Lola encouraged.

Nicole came out of the bathroom in a black mini skirt and a light blue tank top.

"Now that's hot" Lola complimented.

"So he'll like it?" Nicole asked, almost self consciously.

"If he doesn't you know he definitely, how to put it nicely, plays for the other team" Lola laughed.

"You sure?" Nicole asked again.

"Most def" Lola said convincingly, hugging her.

"I really like him" Nicole admitted.

"I can tell" Lola told her.

"It's that obvious huh?" Nicole asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Only to your best friend" Lola smiled.

"Thanks" Nicole said.

"Dude stop getting so nervous, it's Nicole, the girl that can have a 30 minute discussion on why bunnies make the perfect pets" Chase said, trying to calm down Michael who was pacing around the living room.

"She's hot though" Michael said.

"Funny I never once would use the adjective hot to describe Nicole" Chase said.

"Cute maybe, Hot I don't think so" He added.

"That's because you're in love with Zoey, I mean to the point where you're about half a step away from tattooing her name on your forehead" Michael laughed.

"I'm glad my internal turmoil amuses you" Chase said sarcastically.

"Drama queen" Michael scoffed.

"So okay seriously I look okay?" Michael asked apprehensively.

"Yes for the fifth time" Chase sighed.

Michael was wearing a navy blue pinstripe button up shirt and a black, kind of dressy but not really dressy, pants he had on a fresh pair of white Nike hi-tops.

"What time was I supposed to meet her again?" Michael asked nervously.

"5:30, you still have 15 minutes before you have to leave, try to relax man" Chase told him, glancing at his watch.

"I'm trying dude, but tell me something what if me and Nicole end up fighting all the time like Dana and Logan?" Michael asked, taking a seat next to Chase.

"Well I don't know, they always make up though and when they make up well I'm sure it's fun" Chase grinned.

"I guess that part should be, but you know me I'm simple and I like things that way, I don't want drama" Michael stated.

"Lucky for you Nicole's not the most complicated person in the world, plus she doesn't get mad that easily" Chase told him.

"Yea that's true, Dana sure looks hot when she's mad though" Michael smirked.

"For sure" Chase agreed.

"So you coming in or what?" Dana asked, noticing they were standing in the hall.

"Didn't know I was invited" Logan grinned, following Dana into the suite.

"My room" Dana stated.

"Am I gonna get lucky?" Logan asked suggestively.

"There's a pretty good chance you might" Dana laughed.

This made Logan very very happy.

"Because you know we haven't had sex in a really long time, like before you left to France long time and I don't know about you but I didn't have sex with anyone since then" Logan stated, trying to make his case stronger.

"You didn't right?" Logan asked seriously.

"Of course I did, every night, thought you knew" Dana said sarcastically, walking into her room.

"Don't joke" Logan said, lightly tackling her onto the bed.

"So sexy did you miss me?" Dana asked softly.

"You know it baby" Logan said, pulling her on top of him.

"I like it when you're rough" Dana giggled.

"I knew that" Logan smirked.

"When was he supposed to be here again?" Nicole asked.

"5:30" Lola told her.

"He's late" Nicole said fearfully.

"No, it's 5:25" Lola said, trying to calm her down.

That's when the doorbell rang. Zoey opened the door, revealing a very nervous Michael and Chase.

"Hey guys" Zoey smiled.

"Yea hi" Michael said looking around.

"Hey Zo" Chase greeted, him and Michael going inside and sitting on the couch.

Zoey took a seat across from them as they waited for Nicole to come outside.

"So where are you taking her?" Zoey asked.

"Anton's" Michael replied.

"Fancy" Zoey commented.

There was a definite lull in the conversation, nobody said anything.

_I thought Nicole was ready 20 minutes ago…_Zoey thought

Chase cleared his throat, Michael was tapping his foot, Zoey was thinking of a conversation topic.

"OH GOD! LOGAN!!" Was heard coming from Dana's room, this definitely broke the silence. All three of them started laughing. At that exact moment Lola and Nicole came out of Nicole's room and they had also heard Dana.

"Jeez and she was mad at him" Lola mumbled.

Michael saw Nicole and immediately got up, he looked at her amazed, and he knew that she was the girl for him.

"You, you look great" Michael stuttered out.

"Thank you, so do you" Nicole said politely, Michael offered her his arm, which she gladly accepted, waiving to her friends, the two of them left.

Lola, Zoey and Chase were left in the living room.

"Funny how it's us three, considering the whole love triangle thing" Lola smiled.

"What?" Zoey and Chase asked together.

"Both of you should say what your feeling and get it over with" Lola said, going into her room and turning up her stereo.

Dana laid down next to Logan, her muscles still spasming, the both of them sweating and out of breath.

"I love it when we fight" Logan joked, trying to catch his breath.

"If there's one thing that works between us it's that" Dana smiled, laying her head on his chest.

They heard voices outside and looked at each other.

"Chase and Zoey" Logan said wide-eyed.

"And we were…." Dana trailed off.

"You were pretty loud Logan grinned.

"But it's not your fault, I'm just great in bed" Logan added cockily.

"Like you were as quiet as a mouse" Dana said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You gotta admit you just had the best sex of your life" Logan said wrapping his arms around her naked waist.

"Whatever" Dana said nonchalantly.

Logan smiled, kissing her nose.

Slowly they both drifted off to sleep, partially tired because of fighting and partially because well you know what they did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Okay so it took me a while to update but now that school's out and my exams are over I'll update sooner, I still have a minimum of three reviews rule so please adhere to it! Also in the next chapter I'm gonna write about the Michael/Nicole date and tell you more about the girl named Brooke, remember her because trust she's important. Review please! And a whole bunch of xoxo's to FOB-DL-juderman-freak and Pop Lock nd Drop it for being the bestest reviewers ever! (I know bestest isn't a word but I like using it).


	4. If she knew what she wants

"This is so fancy, you really didn't have to" Nicole blushed, as Michael pulled out the seat for her to sit on.

"I wanted to, you deserve it" He smiled.

"You know I was wondering how many stupid guys I had to date until I found the right one, I'm so happy you finally asked me out" Nicole said perkily, grabbing a menu.

"Woah girl watchu mean finally?" Michael asked confusedly, grabbing a menu as well.

"Well I've liked you since like last year" Nicole admitted.

"Really?" Michael asked.

She nodded her head.

"Then why didn't you say something?" Michael asked astonishedly.

"I'm a girl" She replied simply.

"Wow girls are complicated" Michael sighed.

"We're also a lot of fun" Nicole smiled coyly.

"Yea, well I'll just have to find out first hand then huh?" Michael asked rhetorically.

"Yup" Nicole winked.

XOXOXO

Dana woke up to the sounds of her roommates' gay music playing on their surround sound stereo. Turning over she looked at her clock, it was 8!

"Babe, wake up" Dana prodded.

"What happened?" Logan asked sleepily.

"It's like 8:30!" Dana exclaimed.

"So?" Logan asked confusedly, rubbing his eyes.

"So you need to get out of here, its past curfew!" Dana said, pulling on some shorts and spaghetti strap tank top.

"Oh shit" Logan responded, realizing what she was talking about.

"Yea and let's try to get you out of here with out Zoey and Lola noticing, otherwise I'll be hearing about this for the next week" Dana said, smiling a little.

"Okay, okay" Logan sighed, pulling on pants.

"Where's my shirt?" He asked.

"I have it" Dana answered simply.

"Well give it to me" Logan said, giving her a weird look.

"I wanna keep it" Dana pouted.

"Why?" Logan asked confusedly.

"Because I just do" Dana shrugged, putting her arms around his neck.

"Fine" Logan said, pulling on his wife-beater, he wore it under his black button up shirt that Dana insisted on keeping.

"Okay I think its all clear" Dana whispered, sticking her head out of her bedroom door.

"Jeez, next time we're having sex in my suite" Logan mumbled.

"C'mon" Dana said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the door.

"I feel used" Logan joked.

"Shut up you big baby" Dana smiled, kissing him.

"Dana, I love you" Logan said.

"Wait, you what?" Dana asked, her eyes wide open, her breath caught in her throat.

"I said I love you" Logan repeated.

"No, no y-you don't, Logan" Dana stuttered. Logan couldn't possibly love her, that's what he said right before he...no it was too painful to think about.

"Dana, I just said I loved you and you say…" Logan urged, now becoming a bit embarrassed and a little annoyed.

"I, I can't" Dana cried running into her room.

_What the hell I tell the girl I love her and she cries!? _

Logan walked out of there, not caring who saw him at this point, to hell with Cocoa and the curfew, you know what to hell with Dana, she obviously wasn't into him like that and he didn't care anymore, taking out his phone from his back pocket, Logan went through his list of contacts, pausing at one name _Brooke,_ smiling, he pushed the call button and let the bell ring.

XOXOXO

"Dana, my love where are you" Zoey called, in a sing song voice. She wanted all the dirty details about what happened between her and Logan. Opening the door to Dana's room, she found her best friend lying face down on her bed.

"Dana I wanna know-

But Zoey immediately stopped seeing Dana's tear stricken face.

"Oh my god Dae, what happened?" Zoey asked, running over to her and sitting on the bed. Dana barely ever cried so Zoey knew it must be serious, the only other time was when Jason…never mind.

"He told me he loved me" Dana wailed, her tears just flowed incessantly down her cheeks.

"Who honey?" Zoey asked.

"Logan, he said he loved me and I just stood there Zoey I can't, not now" she choked out.

"Logan's different Dae, Jason was the biggest pervert in the world and I swear Logan would never do that to you sweets, you know that" Zoey said softly, running her fingers through Dana's hair.

"I can't Zoe, it's too much" Dana whispered.

"Maybe you should-

"No I'm not going to tell him" Dana interrupted.

"Okay, okay" Zoey said.

XOXOXO

"Logie bear, I'm so glad you called" A shrill high pitched voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Yea, so wut's up?" Logan asked coolly, walking into his suite.

_Mike's still not back yet, he must've gotten lucky, that dog…wait a minute it's Nicole!_

"Did you hear what I said?" Brooke asked.

"No" He replied truthfully.

"I asked if you broke up with that whore Dana?" She asked again.

"Don't call her that" Logan said angrily.

"Okay sorry, but did you?" Brooke asked again.

"Does it matter?" Logan asked back.

"Now that you mention it, no" Brooke giggled.

"Good" Logan said.

XOXOXO

"This was soo much fun Mike" Nicole said honestly, as they got back in his car.

"I'm glad" He replied, leaning over and kissing her.

_Girls just wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna-_

"Hello" Nicole answered perkily.

"Hey Nikki, where are you we kinda have a situation here" Lola's voice said over the phone.

"What's wrong" Nicole asked.

"Dana and Logan-

"Had a fight" Nicole finished.

"No I think they broke up, she's in real bad shape" Lola said worriedly.

"That asshole, don't worry I'll stop and rent the Notebook, Titanic and 10 things I hate about you and some popcorn and we'll cry our eyes out" Nicole told her.

"Okay good, by the way is Mike with you?" Lola asked.

"Yup why?" Nicole asked.

"Just asking" Lola shrugged.

"Okay I'll see you in a bit and on my way I'll see if I can slash that stupid bastard's tires" Nicole said menacingly.

"Wait its not-

Lola tried to explain, but it was too late, Nicole had already hung up.

"Hopefully she wont do something stupid" Lola sighed, before going back into Dana's room.

XOXOXO

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"You know it babe" Logan replied, hanging up the phone.

"So you and Dana, things are going good?" Chase asked, grabbing a soda.

"That wasn't Dana" Logan shrugged.

"Oh, WHAT!?" Chase exclaimed.

"You're cheating on Dana!" He yelled, anger boiling in his veins, Dana was one of his best friends, Logan can't treat her like all the other girls, Dana's special.

"No, we're just not together anymore" Logan said coolly.

"And your fine with that?" Chase asked incredulously.

"Yes I am" Logan responded, getting up and heading for his room.

"Wait what happened?" Chase called.

But Logan already went into his room, he didn't bother giving Chase a response, because then he'd feel even worst. The truth was he wasn't fine that he and Dana weren't together, in all reality it was killing him inside, but he couldn't be with her after he made an idiot out of himself telling her how he really felt, that's the last time he would take advice from Nicole!

_All I need in this life of sin_

_Just me and my girlfriend-_

Logan flipped open his phone then flipped it shut again before he turned it off. Making a mental note to change his ringer for Dana.

Turning off the light Logan got into his bed, trying to forget the fact that he had no feelings what so ever for Brooke, unless it was of annoyance, and trying to forget that he still loved Dana, even if she didn't feel the same.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DANA, HOW ARE YOU NOT DRESSED YET!?" Zoey yelled shaking Dana.

"Please Zoey get off me" She said.

"Honey, I know you're sad, but you're only gonna get more depressed if you sit at home, keep yourself busy, I swear it'll get better" Zoey consoled, rubbing Dana's back.

"Zoey I can't, he told me he loved me, Logan Reese told me that he loved me and I respond by running away" Dana sobbed. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, her face was pale and sickly, her hair was messed up and straggly and she had no appetite, she couldn't sleep all night.

"I know that Jason, well hurt you but sweetie Logan is different, he would never try to take advantage of you like that" Zoey said softly.

"I just can't, the way I feel about Logan it scares me, I've never cared about one person more in my whole life, I swear Zoey it feels like love, but how can I be sure Logan isn't going to hurt me, I just don't want to feel like I did before, used and unloved" Dana whispered in all honesty.

"Logan would never" Zoey smiled.

"I just can't face him yet Zoe, you go on, I'll probably come in late, besides maybe I'll catch some sleep" Dana said weakly.

"You sure?" Zoey asked.

"Yea" Dana nodded, giving her a feeble smile.

"Call me if anything, I'll come back" Zoey said seriously, getting up.

"Okay" Dana responded, lying back into bed.

With in a few minutes the whole suite was quiet, her three best friends had left for class and she was alone.

_Logan's different, Logan's different, Logan's different…_Zoey's voice echoed in Dana's head. Dana closed her eyes and tried to block it out….

**FLASHBACK**

It was the middle of her Sophmore year, Dana was dating a guy named Jason Dormer a senior, he was sweet, smart and really sexy. Logan hadn't spoken to her in three weeks, about the time her and Jason started dating, coincidence? I don't think so…

"So babe there's this awesome party going on right now in my friend's dorm, we have to go" Jason urged.

"I don't know, I don't feel that well" Dana said truthfully.

"C'mon don't ruin the fun, let's just go" He said again, with more force.

"Fine, Jay if you wanna go that bad let's go" Dana said giving in.

"Score" He said, pumping his fist in the air.

The music was loud and distasteful, the people drunk and loud, and Dana was extremely uncomfortable.

"Dude you came!" A guy came up to Jason and hi-fived him.

"Why would I miss the party of the year Mike" Jason smiled, taking some punch.

"This is spiked right?" Jason asked with a grin.

"Why wouldn't it be" The guy named Mike responded grinning right back.

"Here babe" Jason said, giving a cup to Dana.

"Oh well thanks" Dana said awkwardly, looking around to see anyone she recognized.

Turning around she noticed Jason was gone, where, she had no clue.

Feeling alone and very uncomfortable now, Dana took a seat on the couch and spilled her drink into the plant next to her.

"Babe, where have you been" Jason asked, coming over to her a half hour later.

"I'm going home" Dana said angrily.

"No wait why?" He asked running after her, he was really drunk at this point.

"Because I'm not having any fun and I'm really pissed at you!" Dana yelled making her way through the field.

"Stop being such a bitch" He yelled back, grabbing her wrist.

"Let go" Dana commanded.

"No" Jason said, pulling her close to his body.

"Jason stop, let me go!" Dana said, a little louder.

"I don't want to I want you right here where I can hold you and kiss you" Jason smirked, crashing his lips on hers.

"JASON STOP!" Dana screamed, as his hands went up her shirt.

"You want it, don't resist" Jason groaned, ripping, off her shirt.

"PLEASE HELP!" Dana screamed trying her hardest to get away.

"Shut the fuck up you little slut" Jason hissed, covering her mouth with his hand.

Going towards his dorm, Chase heard a scream, he didn't know who it was but he knew it was a girl, and she was clearly in trouble, doubling back Chase began sprinting down the field where he saw two shadows, one was struggling. Fastening his pace Chase ran towards them.

"Umpf" Dana tried screaming but it was no use, she bit his fingers.

"Ah you fucking bitch" He cursed, smacking her.

Chase got so close he could see it was Dana and her boyfriend.

"Get the fuck off her you jackass" Chase yelled, punching Jason in the face.

"Ow, Matthews you little bitch, watch how bad I'm gonna fuck you up" Jason threatened, holding his nose.

Dana fell to the floor, in shock of what just happened, tears were welling up in her eyes staring at her ripped shirt and torn skirt Dana tried covering herself up, watching-

"AHHH!" Dana screamed waking up from the horrible nightmare she had about the night she almost got raped by her then boyfriend.

Crying she dialed Chase's number, knowing that because it was 12 o'clock already the gang would be at lunch.

"Hello" Chase answered.

"Chase thank god, I wanted to thank you again for what you did for me that night last year" Dana said softly, tears dripping on to her phone.

"What? Oh with Jason, Dae I told you I would do it a hundred times over for you" Chase smiled.

"I'm really glad I have you as a friend Chase" Dana said honestly.

"Ditto" Chase agreed.

"I just, I mean I'm sure you heard about what happened between me and Logan, I mean he's really mad, wont even answer my phone calls and I just it made me think because like-

"Dana I understand, even though you're rambling I get it" Chase said, smiling.

"Hey am I keeping you from anything?" Dana asked timidly.

"No way D I always got the time for you" Chase said truthfully.

"Thanks, can I ask you a question?" Dana asked.

"Shoot" Chase replied.

"Is, is Logan with anyone right now?" Dana asked quietly.

"I um, no" Chase lied, he felt a pang of guilt as he did but he couldn't risk hurting Dana anymore then she was hurt right now, she needed to find out from someone like Logan or at least Zoey, maybe she would understand more.

"You sure?" Dana asked skeptically.

"Positive, oh wait here Zoe practically begging for the phone" Chase said, handing Zoey the phone.

"Dana Cruz, you said you would definitely come to school later on, where are you?" Zoey asked.

"I said I might, please Zoey I just I can't face him right now" Dana sighed, lying back in her bed.

"You want me to come over there; we'll put on a movie or something, hmm?" Zoey offered.

"No it's fine, I'll see you when you get here" Dana said.

"Okay sweetie, when I get back we're going shopping" Zoey decided.

"Sure" Dana smiled.

XOXOXO

"LOGAN YOU ARE THE BIGGEST JERK IN THE WORLD, DANA IS SITTING IN HER BEDROOM CRYING HER EYES OUT WHILE YOU'RE HEAR WITH THIS CHEAP WHORE!" Zoey yelled, going over to the table Logan and Brooke were sitting at.

"Zoey please, take your drama some where else" Logan shrugged.

"No fucking way, you girl with the eating disorder go make yourself scarce, me and pretty boy need to talk" Zoey said venomously, shooting death glares at Brooke as she talked.

"I soo don't have a disorder, it's just a metabolism thing, maybe you should try being bulimic though I think you need it" Brooke said bitchily, picking up her half eaten apple and walking away.

"What's up Zoey?" Logan asked calmly.

"You are the biggest dick in the universe, Dana is crying and miserable and you're here with her! I honestly thought you changed Logan, I really did, I wanted to believe that you were a much better person then you were 3 years ago when we met, I wanted to be able to say Logan Reese is a true friend, but you you're the same self absorbed jerk you always were and always will be" Zoey said desperately, trying to remain calm.

"You have no idea what happened, I'm sure Dana made me look like that bad guy and I'm sorry if saying I Love Your made me the bad guy, but whatever" Logan spat.

"Look, I'm sorry I blew up I know she probably hurt you just as bad, it's just you're way of coping is very different from hers and Dana really doesn't think you guys are free to see other people, and Brooke of all girls I mean Logan even you can do better" Zoey sighed.

"I'm not going to talk about this anymore, Dana doesn't know how she feels and I don't have time for that, I'm not hurt, I'm Logan Reese and I'm doing what I do" Logan said coldly, turning away from Zoey.

"You're hurt even if you wont admit it, you are and you need her, even though you can't admit that either, you'll realize it soon enough Logan and then it'll be too late" Zoey said, a sad smile on her face, as her and Logan walked in opposite directions.

"Zoey, wait!" Logan yelled.

"What Logan, what?" Zoey asked exasperatedly as the first bell rang.

"When Dana makes up her mind, tell me, maybe I'll give her a call" Logan said scratching the back of his head, then walking away.

"What am I messenger girl" Zoey mumbled to herself, running to make her next class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2:30 pm:**

Dana knew that school had been out for at least twenty minutes, going over to the computer she signed on, knowing Logan would be on; maybe he would talk to her.

**LatinMami: Please talk to me**

**PCAballer: No**

**LatinMami: Logan I'm Sorry.**

**PCAballer has signed off.**

Dana sighed in aggravation, hearing her friends coming inside she realized they sounded happy, and that was because they didn't have all this shit in their lives, and sure they felt for her and tried to the best of their abilities to console her, they couldn't actually feel for her.

_Dana you've been independent for so long, remember what that feels like, you don't need Logan he was just a distraction anyway_

One voice in Dana's head said, for a second she agreed, then another one began talking.

_Before Logan there was Jason and Jason treated you like crap, Logan has always been there for you and the biggest mistake he made was saying I Love You, you can't persecute the guy for that…_

The other one said, she liked the sound of that one. At that exact moment Zoey, Lola and Nicole came into her room, each of them hugging the life out of her.

"Logan no sabe lo que él desea, él es un cerdo egoísta estúpido, yo desea batir la mierda fuera de él" Lola said very fast in spanish.

"Thanks Lola" Dana smiled, Zoey and Nicole on the other hand were staring at the two of them, utterly confused.

"Guess we know why the both of you take Italian as a foreign language" Dana laughed.

"Except neither of us are good at Italian, it sucks because you and Lola can take Spanish and ace it while all of us who a unilingual have to settle for barely passing" Zoey complained.

"Well that's why being Dominican rocks, Dominican parents would practically disown you if you couldn't speak Spanish" Lola smirked.

"I'm sure Puerto Ricans are the same, eh Dana?" Lola asked.

"Oh hell yea" Dana agreed.

"So Dana are you okay? Like about the Logan situation?" Nicole asked, a little stupidly.

"Um I guess, when people aren't talking about it I'm even better" Dana said, staring at her hands.

"Sorry" Nicole apologized.

"Don't worry about it, thanks for being concerned" Dana said with a tiny smile.

Zoey thought this might be a good time to mention her talk with Logan but then she would have to say something about Brooke and well she didn't want to upset Dana right as soon as she was beginning to feel just a little bit better, quickly deciding against it another thought came into her head.

"We still have to go shopping" Zoey said breaking the temporary silence.

"Would you mind if I said not today, I mean I'm kinda not really ready and I think I'm going to go see Logan" Dana said truthfully.

"Wait but why?" Zoey asked.

"We need to talk and I can't keep hiding from it, I wanna clear the air" Dana decided.

"Did you give this a lot of thought?" Lola asked.

"Not really but I know I have to" Dana said, half trying to convince them and half trying to convince herself.

"Um okay" Zoey said unsurely.

"Yea, I'm going to talk to him" Dana said surely this time, running over to her closet and picking out an outfit. Pulling out a pair of cut off denim Hollister shorts and a white Hollister tank top. Shooing her friends out of the room, Dana changed her clothes and put up her hair, her straight forehead length bangs falling at the side of her face. Running two fingers over the dark red mark right above her collar bone Dana smiled to herself, it was from yesterday when her and Logan made love.

_How can things go from being so great one minute and turn into such crap the next!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dana knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, when no one did she just let herself in, cautiously looking around, in case someone was holding the boys hostage or something.

"Dana!" Chase exclaimed behind her, Dana jumped.

"Chase Matthews you scared the crap out of me!" Dana said loudly, holding her hand to her heart.

"Sorry Dae" Chase smiled, hugging her.

"It's cool chasey poo, is Logan home?" Dana asked.

"Yea but-

"I know he's mad but don't worry he'll come around" Dana called heading to Logan's room.

"Dana wait!" Chase called, but it was too late she already turned the knob.

What Dana saw on the other side of the door, she'd never be able to erase from her mind. Logan with Brooke on top of him, both their shirts off. Noticing the door open Logan turned around, he saw Dana standing there and pushed Brooke off of him, but it was too late.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So this was kind of a cliffhanger right? But don't worry the next chapter I'm going to update with in the next week, swear! Isn't Logan being a bitch, but you have to understand Logan poured his heart out to Dana and well she basically stomped on it, with out realizing she did. Thanks to my reviewers I love you guys! Special thanks to FOB-DL-Juderman-freak, you're awesome, I loved your idea and I'm so going to use it! Remember my 3 review rule!!! Love ya! By the way the chapter title I got from a Bangles song called "If she knew what she wants" it's a really good song!**


	5. I've seen enough, I know its over

"Isn't this the prettiest picture, I see you didn't waste any time" Dana spat.

"Look, we aren't-

"Together anymore, got it" Dana said coldly, turning around and walking out of his room.

"But Dana wait!" Logan called, going after her.

Logan chased her all the way out of the building before grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me Logan, you lost every right to when you touched her" Dana said maliciously, taking her arm back from Logan.

"Dana, you don't love me, so why do you care!" Logan yelled, finally saying what he felt.

"Logan I can't believe you, just forget it, I hope you two are very happy together!" Dana cried, running away from him, from them, from everything, wiping her tears as the cold wind whipped her face. In the distance she could hear Logan calling her name, but he didn't come after her and that was an explanation in itself, the old Logan would have done anything to make her stop being mad at him and well this Logan didn't care anymore and that was all the clarity she needed.

"You knew didn't you?" Dana asked, barging into Zoey's room.

"Knew what?" Zoey asked confusedly.

"About her, Zoey, Brooke and Logan" Dana said looking Zoey straight in the eyes.

"Okay so maybe, but Dae I couldn't tell you not when you were like that" Zoey reasoned.

"You should have, but it's okay I understand you were in a tough situation, I just know now that me and him are over you know so I can move on, it's good" Dana said calmly, lying about the last part.

"I should've listened to the first voice" Dana mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing" Dana said quickly.

"What happened anyway?" Zoey asked.

"They were together" Dana said softly.

"Brooke and Logan as in sex?" Zoey whispered.

"I'm pretty sure they were getting there" Dana said, tears springing up in her eyes. She tried closing them, she didn't wanna cry over him, the Dana before Logan would never had cried over a guy, she wanted to be her again, less cold but more independent.

"He's the biggest jerk alive, I just wanna beat the crap out of him" Zoey said sympathetically.

"Get in line because I think Chase wants a crack at him first" Dana smiled.

"They deserve each other and you can do so much better, I mean Logan he's an okay guy but Dae you deserve great and obviously Logan isn't great" Zoey said truthfully.

"Awh my Zoey" Dana said, hugging her.

"Did you guys talk?" Zoey asked.

"Not really, I went over there reason with him, I mean I thought maybe I loved him but then I saw him and her and it well I just ended up yelling at him and he sort of yelled at me and then I ran, again" Dana explained.

"He didn't say anything?" Zoey asked.

"He was like oh well you don't even love me so why do you care" Dana replied grumpily.

"He still loves you" Zoey said.

"Oh yea of course he does and sleeping with the biggest whore in the universe is just his way of telling me" Dana said sarcastically.

"Logan is, well he's Logan Dae, but I know he loves you, anyone can tell he's hurting but he would never admit it, and rather then be sad about it he's trying to well be a jackass but-

"Look I understand what you're saying but maybe me and Logan we aren't supposed to be together, maybe all of these fights and shit is God's way of telling us that we should just be friends or something" Dana said defeatedly.

"And maybe you should try thinking about it, because I know how happy you are when you're with Logan, I see the way you look at him and Dae I can tell you love him, so just give it some thought before you decide anything" Zoey smiled.

"Look Zoe, thanks but I don't want to talk about this anymore, it hurts but I'm going to deal with it" Dana decided.

That's when their house phone rang.

"I'll get it" Zoey said, reaching for the cordless.

"Hello" She answered.

"Hi Zoey, its Dana's mom, is she around?" Dana's mom, Stephanie asked.

"Yea one sec" Zoey said handing Dana the phone.

"Who is it?" Dana mouthed.

"Your mother" Zoey said.

"Hi mom" Dana said.

"Dana sweetie, I have some really great news!" Her mom said excitedly.

"Yes mom?" Dana asked, knowing her mom it was probably something stupid like she got a best house on the block award or something.

"Your sister's pregnant!" She exclaimed.

"NO WAY THAT'S GREAT, I'M GONNA CALL DANIELLE RIGHT NOW!!!!" Dana squealed, this really was great news.

"Wait, it is Josh's baby right?" Dana asked.

"Of course it is, I swear to god some of your questions-

"Okay mommy thanks for telling me tell Dad I miss him and I'll see you on Christmas" Dana said, hanging up the phone.

"What happened? It must be pretty good because you squealed, thanks for that by the way I never thought I would hear you squeal it's something I can hold over you for the rest of your-

"Life, yea well Danielle's pregnant!" Dana beamed.

"No way! I wanna talk to her too!" Zoey said excitedly. Zoey was very close to Danielle, since her and Dana had been friends for so long, she was close to Dana's brother Dominick too, who had graduated PCA the year before.

"Sure just lemme dial her" Dana said, grabbing her phone.

"Hello, Josh it's Dana" Dana said.

"Hey Dae, what's going on, you heard I'm gonna be a daddy" He said jokingly.

"Yea and I swear if I hear of any mistreatment, I don't care that you're my brother in law I am totally calling social services" Dana smiled.

"I'll take that as congrats, lemme go get your sister" Josh said.

"Bye" Dana replied.

Muffling sounds were heard in the background, the phone changing hands and Danielle putting it to her ear.

"Dana my love, I can't believe I need to get pregnant to hear from you" Danielle said in mock anger.

"The phone works two ways you know, I didn't see any missed calls from you either" Dana smirked.

"Hey I'm older, I shouldn't have to call" Danielle smiled.

"Whatever, so tell me how long have you been pregnant?" Dana asked.

"Almost 3 months" Danielle replied.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!!" Dana yelled.

"I just found out yesterday" Danielle said.

"Whoa, you've been pregnant for almost three months with out knowing it, nutso!" Dana laughed.

"My sentiments exactly" Danielle agreed.

"So enough about me, what about you and Logan?" Danielle asked.

"We aren't together" Dana replied quietly.

"Bendejo! What did he do?" Danielle cursed.

"Said I love you" Dana said, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry, the whole Jason thing?" Danielle asked sympathetically.

"Yea, wait how'd you know?" Dana asked confusedly.

"Oh um well, I kinda made Zoey tell me" Danielle replied sheepishly. Dana threw Zoey a dirty look, before returning to her conversation.

"I know you're probably gonna get mad at her, but don't, she sucks at lying and well if you want to get mad at anyone get mad at yourself, for not telling me yourself!" Danielle exclaimed.

"No I'm not mad, I just didn't want you to worry or anything, it wasn't that serious, Logan doesn't even know" Dana said truthfully.

"Look, Jason was a jackass, when you introduced me to Logan he was so polite and nice, great manners and anyone could see he was head over heals for you, and he was totally adorable, try talking to him again, it'll all work out, pinky swear" Danielle promised.

"Yea" Dana sighed, she didn't wanna mention catching him and Brooke together, she didn't want her family to think anything bad about Logan.

"Oh Dani Zoey wants to talk to you k?" Dana asked.

"Yea give it to her" Danielle smiled.

"Bye" Dana said.

"Bye sweets, gimme a call soon okay" Danielle said sternly.

"Here Zoe" Dana said, handing her the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Day: School- Homeroom/Science:**

Dana took a seat next to Zoey today instead of sitting next to Logan, she made Chase sit there.

"Dana and Chase, why'd you guys switch seats" Mr. Bender asked confusedly.

"We were playing a stimulating game of musical chairs" Dana answered sarcastically.

"Switch back" He ordered.

"Cmon Bender, stop being such a jerk!" Dana exclaimed.

"Ms.Cruz, now!" He said more sternly.

"Fine" Dana sighed, diverting her eyes from Logan's gaze.

Sitting next to him, she kept her eyes up front, she was so close to him she could smell him, that familiar scent she loved.

Logan on the other hand didn't even acknowledge her aside from the look he gave her when she was sitting down. Logan tried not to notice that she was wearing the halter top he loved seeing her in, because it gave him a clear view right down the front, and he pretended to not notice that every time Dana shifted her legs he could see a little bit of her lacy black panties.

"Okay, so today I'm going to assign lab groups, these are gonna be the groups for the rest of the year so get to know the people in your group, science is a team subject people!" Mr. Bender said enthusiastically.

Everyone groaned in anticipation of the boredom to come.

"Okay so Group 1: Logan, Chris, Jennifer and Dana" Mr. Bender announced.

Dana's breath got caught in her throat, Logan, Chris and her in the same group! This really wasn't going to be easy.

From behind her she saw Zoey mouth "Sorry"

"And the last group: Zoey, Lola, Chase and Teresa" He finished.

_Guess I zoned out for groups 2 and 3…_

"God loves throwing me Chase and Zoey together" Lola whispered to Dana on her way up to the front of the class to get the materials.

Let me recap about the three of them, things were still a bit awkward because Lola kissed Chase over the summer and caught them making out. Zoey wasn't mad on the outside but she was kinda hurt on the inside and pretty jealous. Lola didn't have any feelings for Chase anymore but still things were weird.

Dana went over to her lab table, Logan followed behind her, standing on the opposite side.

"We're gonna have to talk you know" Dana said.

"I can avoid it" Logan shrugged.

"I don't understand why you're mad, you're the one that was with that, that slut!" Dana said angrily.

"Forget it Dana, it doesn't matter anymore" Logan said coldly.

"Eyyyy Dana, I finally have an excuse to talk to you" Chris Scott said cutely.

"You never needed an excuse" Dana smiled, turning her back to Logan, as Chris stood next to her.

Jennifer the 4th person in their group was a total air head, snapping her pink bubblegum and reading her tabloid, she stood next to Logan, smiled at him, then began reading again.

_Who the hell does this guy think he is, flirting with Dana, why is she flirting back! No fucking way she's touching his arm, DANA!!! _

_Say something, come on Logan say something, formulate words and stop them!_

His conscience screamed, but Logan ignored, instead he just glared at them.

"Oh we should start at this assignment" Chris said.

"That would be wise" Dana laughed.

"Yo Logan, you got any idea what we're supposed to do?" Chris asked, trying to be friendly, since they're on the basketball team together.

"No" Logan replied, taking out his phone and texting.

"So it says here, this is Biology, we have identify the parts of the body on this sheet of paper" Dana read.

"Biology huh? Well maybe you should tutor me on the female anatomy" Chris smirked.

"Maybe I should" Dana winked, looking out of the corner of her eye to see Logan's reaction.

Logan's head shot up, did she just agree to but he and

"Look man that's my-

Logan stopped, realizing he was about to say the word girlfriend, immediately Logan walked away.

Dana's heart broke, but she was strangely elated.

_He cares…_

But as soon as class let out, Dana saw Brooke and Logan and they were busy in an obviously heated game of tonsil hockey.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on in, I don't think my roommates are home" Dana giggled, opening the door and leading Chris into her bedroom.

Dana was extremely drunk and ready for anything.

_She's a pretty girl. She's always falling down.  
And I think I just fell in love with her,  
But she won't ever remember, remember.  
And I can always find her at the bottom of a plastic cup.  
Drowning in drunk sincerity.  
A sad and lonely girl._

"Are you sure?" He asked timidly, not wanting to take advantage of a drunken girl.

"Positive" Dana hiccupped, throwing her top on the floor.

"Dana I don't think-

"Chris, I want you, you want me, it's that simple" She whispered seductively, undoing his buttons, kissing his lips.

"Dana, you and Logan-

"He's with Brooke" Dana replied, tears forming behind her eyes.

"Then if you're sure, we'll do this" Chris smiled, lightly throwing her on the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:30 pm:**

After his little display of affection with Brooke, Logan realized he was an asshole, he didn't love Brooke, he could barely stand Brooke, she was one hell of a kisser but Dana was much more than that to him. There was time still maybe if they talked things would work out, they could go back to being together again. Walking over to the his dresser, Logan grabbed his phone and keys and headed out towards Dana's dorm.

"Logan!" Someone called behind him.

"What's up Zoey?" He asked.

"I just wanted to say that Brooke's a whore!" She said, smacking his arm.

"Ow! Why is that my fault?" Logan asked, offendedly, rubbing his forearm.

"You know if you really loved Dana you wouldn't be doing this crap" Zoey said seriously.

"Which is why I'm going to talk to her" Logan said.

"Oh, you are?" Zoey asked, backing off.

"Yea, I know I didn't even give her anytime to process, I'll just talk to her you know make things right again" Logan smiled.

"Okay, I think that's great!" Zoey said, hugging Logan.

"Whoa Zoey I don't think you've ever hugged me before" Logan smirked.

"Because you're always a jackass" Zoey replied.

"Come on" Logan laughed, putting a friendly arm around her shoulder as they walked toward the hall.

"Okay so I'll give you some time alone, you know to sort things out, give me a 3 second warning if you guys plan on doing the dirty so that I can turn on the music" Zoey grinned, opening the door quietly.

"Don't tell her I'm here, I wanna surprise her" Logan said.

"Sure, just remember the three second warning" Zoey laughed, walking into her room.

Logan didn't hear anything on the other side of the door, so he assumed she was sleeping, lightly he opened the door and peeked inside. She was sound asleep.

"Dana" Logan whispered.No response.

"Dana" He said a bit louder, she began moving, then slowly opened her eyes.

Smiling Logan walked towards her, but then saw another head coming up from the bed, Chris.

Dana's face was apologetic as he looked her right in the eyes, his face hard and cold, the feelings of love and adoration were replaced by feelings of anger and remorse.

Slamming the door behind him, Logan left never wanting to see her again.

_Quit crying your eyes out.  
Quit crying your eyes out and, Baby come on.  
Isn't there something familiar about me?  
The past is only the future with the lights on.  
_

_Quit crying your eyes out.  
Isn't there something familiar about me?  
Quit crying your eyes out.  
The past is only the future with the lights on.  
So quit crying your eyes out, Baby_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay so this was shorter then most of the chapters but that's because I wanted to get it up quick, some of you might think it's a bit like the one before but I swear I had to do it like this to fit the story line! The song is called Baby, come on it's by +44 and was recommended by FOB-DL-juderman-freak, that was only part of the song, you should listen to the whole thing it's really good. Review please and write what you like and didn't like that helps!!! I don't feel like this was as good as the rest but keep a look out for Chapter 6, which will probably be posted by Monday or Tuesday!! **


	6. Just when you thought it was over

**Next Day:**

"Pass me another aspirin" Dana sighed.

"Yea right, missy you've had 3 different painkillers already if the hang over is still there then good for you" Zoey said sternly.

"I just can't believe I slept with Chris Scott!" Dana whined, covering her face with the pillow.

"And Logan walked in" Nicole added.

"You really know how to make things better Nik, thanks" Dana rolled her eyes.

"Hey look at the bright side" Lola said.

"Which is?" Dana asked skeptically.

"It's Saturday?" Lola tried.

"Ughh!" Dana screamed.

"Why don't you talk to him" Zoey suggested.

"Oh yea, except he wont answer my phone calls, or emails, or text messages" Dana said sarcastically.

"Maybe you need to accept it's over then" Zoey said seriously.

"You think?" Dana asked confusedly.

"I mean neither of you are happy right so why not" Zoey shrugged, hoping this reverse psychology shit would work.

"But I love him" Dana whispered.

"Wait you what?!" Nicole and Lola asked together.

"I do I love him" Dana said, realizing it herself.

"So do something!" Zoey exclaimed.

"You just told me to-

"Yea I know but hey it was all part of the plan" Zoey winked.

"I don't know Zoey he's been ignoring me since the whole thing with Chris" Dana admitted.

"Well go to his dorm, I know he's there" Zoey urged.

"How do you know?" Dana asked.

"Well Chase told me he's been locked up in his room since it happened" Zoey said, slightly blushing.

"Fine, I guess I should start humiliating myself now, maybe by next semester Logan will talk to me again" Dana sighed.

"Yo D, what's goin on?" Michael asked, opening the door.

"Nothin much Mike, how's our boy?" Dana asked carefully.

"Pretty screwed up, won't talk, eat, won't even watch Baywatch" Michael shook his head.

"Shit man, but if it's any consolation I feel like crap too" Dana said.

"Nah it's cool, just talk it out, that's all he needs" Michael smiled.

"Maybe" Dana said.

Going over to Logan's door, she knocked.

"Hey Logan it's me Dana I really wanna talk" Dana said.

She heard movement on the other side of the door, and a second later the door opened.

"I don't want to" Logan said.

"Look I'm sorry, I was drunk, he doesn't mean anything to me Logan, I really care about you" Dana said honestly.

"Dana it doesn't matter to me why you did it or what your state of mind was when you did it, you did it and you can't take it back, now look I gotta get ready I have practice" Logan said turning around.

"Logan please wait-

"Why? Tell me Dana why? You wanted this, you don't care so do me a favor and just leave" Logan said emotionlessly, closing the door.

"Damn it Logan you can't shut me out forever!" Dana yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I never promised a ray of light_

_I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday_

_I'll give everything I have, the good the bad_

_Why do you put me on a pedestal_

_I'm so up high I can't see the ground below_

_So get me down I don't belong, there_

_One thing is clear_

_I wear a halo_

_I wear a halo when you look at me _

_But standing from here_

_You wouldn't say so_

_you wouldn't say so if you were me_

_and I just wanna love you_

_Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

_I always said that I would make mistakes_

_I'm only human and that's my saving grace_

_I fall as hard as I try_

_So don't be blinded_

_See me as I really am_

_I have flaws and sometimes I even sin_

_So pull me from my pedestal_

_I don't belong there…_

Dana sat on her bed, watching the rain fall. It's weird because it hardly ever rained in sunny California, but today it was raining like the pacific ocean had sprung a leak, no joke, sheets and sheets of water was coming down and looked like it had no intention of letting up. All evening activities were canceled, aka most sports practices.

At the foot of her bed Dana noticed some thing, going closer she picked it up.

"Logan's shirt" She whispered, hugging it. Tears poured out of her eyes as if she herself had sprung a leak.

"Hey it's not like he's dead" A voice from her doorway said.

"I know Lola, but I miss him" Dana responded.

"Here I brought you something" Lola smiled, she was holding a large cardboard box in her arms.

"Oh my Logan box" Dana laughed through her tears.

"Look Dae, if you give up this easily, well then maybe your heart really wasn't in it to begin with, but I know you love him so go show him how much you care" Lola said, setting the box on her bed.

"But he's done" Dana said sadly.

"Okay stop this self pity thing it's so not you, stop crying and moping either get over him or go get him, he loves you but he's just hurt okay?" Lola said seriously.

"Thanks Lola" Dana said, hugging her.

"Anytime" Lola said, hugging back.

"I'm gonna go" Dana said, pulling on her shoes and grabbing the box.

"I didn't mean right this second! It's pouring out there!" Lola yelled.

"Oh well!" Dana called from the hallway.

5 minutes outside and Dana was soaked through her clothes, running down the field Dana ducked into the boys dorm building.

Out of breath, she pounded at the door.

"Coming!" A familiar voice called.

"Dana, what the hell?" Logan asked.

"Look let me talk, you said I don't care well Logan let me show you just how much I do" Dana said, setting the box on the floor.

"This is the T-shirt I wore when you took me to the Fall Out Boy concert and I had the best night of my life!" Dana said, throwing the shirt on the couch.

"This is the CD I borrowed Freshman year and never gave back" She said, placing it on the table.

"This right here is the necklace you gave me on my fourteenth birthday!" She exclaimed, putting it in his hand.

"This is the promise ring you gave me 4 months ago before I left to France, I remember every word you said Logan, you said Dana when you get back I'll still be here, no matter what Dana I'm always gonna be here" Dana said, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"And Logan this is the shirt that I took the day you waited outside my room for an hour and a half to apologize" She said softly setting it on the couch as well.

"And this smaller box Logan, has 81 letters in it, all addressed to you from the semester I was in France, when I left with out telling you my feelings, I never mailed them because I was afraid to get hurt Logan, but they still meant something, take them" Dana said quietly, tears lining her eyes again.

Logan looked at all this, just trying to sit with it for a second.

"And if all this doesn't convince you then maybe this will, I love you Logan even if you don't feel the same anymore" Dana said solidly, walking really fast out of there, avoiding eye contact of any sort.

Rushing outside, Dana wrapped her arms around herself, the rain hitting her face and the wind blowing her hair away.

"DANA WAIT!" Logan called running after her.

Turning around, she stopped.

"It's okay" He smiled.

"No, it's too much to forgive" Dana said crying.

"Well too bad, I forgive you" He grinned, pushing the strands of hair behind her ear.

"I love you" She said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too, pretty girl" Logan said softly, holding her close to him.

"Come here" He whispered, bringing her face to his and kissing her.

A second later Dana smiled against his lips.

"What?" He asked.

"Well it's so cliché you know us kissing in the rain, totally notebookish" Dana laughed.

"Yea well, we're both probably going to catch pneumonia if we stay out in this any longer" Logan said, wrapping an arm around Dana's waist and pulling her closer to his body.

"Mmmm I missed you" Dana whispered, laying her head to on his chest.

"Really really missed you" She added, shivering slightly.

"I missed you too baby" Logan said, putting his face on the top of her head, lightly rubbing his cheek against her hair.

"But it's cold, let's get inside" He smiled, kissing her, then picking him up bridal style, in his arms.

"Logan, put me down" Dana giggled.

"Why? It keeps us both warm" Logan grinned.

"Wait my dorm's that way!" Dana exclaimed.

"What makes you think we're going to your dorm" Logan smirked.

"Hey I'm wet, I need clothes" Dana protested.

"Oh don't worry you won't be in those clothes very long" Logan grinned again, looking ahead.

"You were that sure you'd get lucky?" Dana asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Not this lucky" He said, proceeding to tickle her inner thigh.

"Logan no you'll drop me!" Dana screeched between laughs.

"Okay okay, look we're here" Logan said setting her on the floor and getting out his room key.

"Where's the guy who usually sits at the desk?" Dana asked curiously, pointing at the empty desk.

"Oh Joe, probably fucking some whore" Logan shrugged.

"But, but he was strict when I came by" Dana said confusedly.

"Yea, dude's a jackass but whatever" Logan said, opening the door.

"Woah you two look like a couple of wet rats" Michael commented.

"Wait you two? You're together again?" Chase asked disbelievingly.

Dana merely nodded, laying her head on Logan's arm.

"So um the sock on the door system still stands guys, might wanna put on the radio or earplugs or turn the Tv up really really loud or something" Logan said seriously.

"Logan!" Dana exclaimed, smacking his arm.

"It's true!" Logan defended, throwing her over his shoulder.

Immediately Logan threw his wet shirt on the ground.

"A little anxious aren't we?" Dana smirked.

"I just wanna get out of my wet clothes" Logan shrugged, removing his pants.

"I'm stealing a shirt" Dana said, grabbing a long red T-shirt from Logan's closet, and throwing it on.

"How do you look sexier in my clothes than I do" Logan said, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her on the bed with him.

"I love you so much, I really missed you" Dana gushed, kissing his chest, and his lips.

"Baby, you have no idea" Logan said honestly, tightening his hold on her.

"Wait but!" Dana said suddenly, jumping off him.

"What? What?" Logan asked worriedly.

"Brooke! That slut Brooke, you were with her does she know that me and you and ohhh I'm the stupidest girl alive!" Dana said angrily..

"No no we were never, me and her we were never like that I just I was mad you know I just couldn't really think straight and I mean me and her we were never exclusive" Logan explained.

"But yesterday afternoon, before I came to see you I told Brooke not to see me anymore" Logan said, running his hands through his hair.

"Oh, well now I feel kinda stupid" Dana laughed.

"And Chris?" Logan asked, struggling to make the words come out.

"Oh one night thing, I was drunk, I'm so sorry" Dana apologized, pushing him back on to the bed.

"Sure?" He asked.

"Yes I am, now where were we?" Dana asked, jumping on top of him.

"I think I was just about to fuck you" Logan grinned.

"I love it when you talk like that" Dana said, kissing him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know Dana's been gone an awful long time, you think she's okay?" Zoey asked her remaining roommates.

"It's Dana, she's probably fine" Lola said honestly.

"You think her and Logan made up?" Nicole asked.

"Maybe, she seemed pretty determined when she left" Lola said seriously.

"Lemme call her" Zoey decided.

"Wait what if you know they did make up" Lola said.

"So?" Zoey asked.

"Um hello Zoey, how do Logan and Dana make up" Lola said suggestively.

"Oh shit, right I wouldn't wanna hear them doing it, again" Zoey said.

"So let's just wait, tomorrow's Sunday anyway, let the girl have her fun" Lola smiled.

"I guess" Zoey shrugged.

"If anything, she'll call us" Lola said.

"Yea" Zoey agreed.

"Zoey your phone's ringing" Nicole interrupted.

"Thanks Nik" Zoey winked, picking it up.

"Hey Chase" She answered, ignoring the kissy faces Lola and Nicole were making.

"Yo Zoey, I thought I'd call and let you know that Dana's here, she and Logan definitely made up" Chase informed her.

"Thanks Chase I was a little worried" Zoey admitted.

"Yea, they're making up as we speak" Chase said, trying to retain his laughter.

"I see so that's why the TV's up so loud" Zoey said, giggling slightly.

"Yea, yea, so what are you doing right now?" Chase asked…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was fun" Dana smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Yea we are so good at this making up thing" Logan smiled, kissing her fingers.

"I really do love you Logan, I'm so sorry for all the bull shit" Dana said honestly.

"Nah baby, it wasn't your fault and obviously I'm sorry too" Logan said.

"You wanna watch One Tree Hill?" Dana asked hopefully.

"Yea right" Logan said sarcastically.

"Come on babe, it's about basketball, you love basketball!" Dana tried.

"No way, it's on the soap net, it's a soap opera!" He exclaimed.

"Fine you love me don't you?" Dana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Obviously" Logan answered.

"Well then, come on" Dana pouted.

"Okay okay" Logan smirked, reaching for the remote and giving it to her.

"Love you babe" Dana said triumphantly, kissing his lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay so it took a while, but I had cousins over and I couldn't really get on the computer, I really hope you like this chapter because I actually do, I know it's short but I just wanted to get their make up in!!! Please review and FOB-DL-juderman-freak keep reviewing I love you!!!!


	7. Cabin Retreat, secrets revealed

**November 21, 2007:**

**Dana's Pov**

So it's been a week since me and Logan got together and things are going incredibly good, I mean no drama so far, we haven't been fighting at all and tomorrow the eight of us as in Me, Logan, Nicole, Zoey, Chase, Michael and this guy Danny that Lola met, are all going to Logan's cabin for 3 days and just hang out. It's in the woods right north of PCA about an hour and a half away; it should be fun hopefully enough to clear things and make things good permanently you know

**End Pov**

"You packed?" Zoey asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Practically" Dana smiled.

"You?" She asked.

"Yup, this should be fun huh?" Zoey asked, sitting on Dana's bed.

"Yea getting away, doing our own thing and the wilderness should be beautiful too" Dana said.

"The wilderness yea, or Logan the guy you smoochie smoochie with" Zoey teased.

"Yea well that too" Dana winked, hitting Zoey with a pillow.

"You know you're finally you again" Zoey smiled.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Dana asked confusedly.

"Well I mean your were so teary and sad when because of the fight thing, I mean me and Lola nick named you Mopey" Zoey laughed.

"Yea I was a mess" Dana agreed.

"You and Logan, you guys are good together" Zoey said seriously.

"He makes me happy" Dana said, suppressing a smile.

"Awh you're so cute, I need a boyfriend" Zoey confessed.

"Zoe so many guys ask you out, you should just pick one" Dana said.

"They're just not right" Zoey said.

"You mean they're just not Chase" Dana prodded.

"No, me and Chase are just friends, just friends" Zoey repeated for emphasis.

"Whatever you say honey bunch" Dana laughed.

"I swear I don't know why I'm friends with you" Zoey said jokingly.

"Because you loooovee me" Dana said, flashing a big smile.

"Oh right that" Zoey said sarcastically.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 pm:

"Nicole come on, the guys are going to be here in 5 minutes!" Zoey said aggravatedly.

"Yea we're only going for three days!" Dana chimed in, plopping on to the couch.

"And it's not like we're roughing it we're going to Logan's cabin for god's sake!" Lola added, sitting next to Dana.

"I'm coming!" Nicole called.

"Jeez I love the girl but sometimes she gets on my last nerve" Dana said irately.

"Okay so I took some stuff out" Nicole said, coming out of the room with two suitcases in her hand.

"Whatever Niks, you're carrying both" Lola shrugged.

Zoey and Dana murmured in agreement.

"Yea you're right" Nicole groaned.

"So empty one and do it fast" Dana said.

Text Message from Logan:

Babe, you girls ready yet? We're right by your rooms, come out

"Logan says they're like right here, so we gotta go, Nicole, just I dunno empty stuff in the car" Dana said, waiving a hand to dismiss the subject.

"Whose car are we taking?" Zoey asked.

"Well Logan wanted to take his Denali, but I think we're taking Michael's Range Rover" Dana said, grabbing her bags, one carry on and a small suitcase.

"Are we all gonna fit?" Zoey asked critically, grabbing her things too.

"It's a seven seater, we're eight people I think we can manage" Dana said realistically.

"If you put it that way" Zoey shrugged.

Knock, Knock

"Coming" Dana called.

"Cmon sexy open the door!" Logan yelled from the other side.

Dana took the time out to smile to herself before slowly opening the front door.

"Yo, yall ready yet?" Michael asked.

"Ask your girlfriend" Dana said, nodding towards Nicole's room.

"Come on Mathews, your blocking the view" Logan said, pushing Chase in the door way.

"Anxious, baby?" Dana asked.

"Hell yea" Logan said, taking her by the waist.

"I missed you" Dana said softly, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Yea so how come you missed?" Logan asked, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Dana asked, confusedly, her question was answered with a kiss directly on the lips.

"Mmmm, so that's what you meant" Dana smiled, keeping her arms around his neck.

"Nicole can we leave any time soon or do you want to spend Thanksgiving here!" Lola yelled.

"Okay okay so, I cut down" Nicole said, coming out of the room with a carry on and one suitcase.

"Fine whatever" Dana said, rolling her eyes, and picking up her bags.

"Where's what's his name?" Logan asked Lola as they proceeded out of the room, one by one.

"He's meeting us up there" Lola responded.

"More room" Logan said, draping an arm over Dana's shoulders.

Once Mike and Logan stopped arguing about what car to take ( Dana "convinced" Logan to take Mike's car) they decided on the seating arrangement. It was Michael driving, Nicole sitting shotgun, Chase then Zoey then Lola in the middle and Logan and Dana in the back, previously mad Logan was a lot "cheerier" now because he realized him and Dana were alone in the back, this he liked. Lola however was a bit uncomfortable, seeing as how the three of them always seemed to be thrown together, a lot.

"Lolita, you okay?" Dana nudged from the back.

"Oh yea stellar" She whispered sarcastically.

Getting to the cabin took about three hours, especially because of all the stops, what with changing the drivers and the girls having to go to the bathroom and stopping for food, but they finally got there around 3:30ish.

"So nobody has come up here in like 9 years so just work around the dust" Logan explained as everyone got out of the house.

"Wait so this was like your summer home?" Nicole asked astonishedly, staring and the two story condo, with a built in pool and Jacuzzi in the back, full basketball court and apparently a dirt biking/ATV trail down the back.

"Kinda, me and Honour didn't come here much, it was mostly for my dad when he had to impress clients you know" Logan told them, grabbing his and Dana's bags out of the car.

"Honour is?" Michael asked.

"Oh that's Logan's sister, we met her remember the hot blonde with the gorgeous green eyes and the great-

"That's my sister, shut up now!" Logan interrupted, not liking where the conversation was headed.

"Honour is very pretty though" Zoey said in a matter-of-factly tone of voice.

"Take any bedroom, except the master, that's for me and Dana" Logan announced.

"It looks like, by default Zoey and Chase are gonna have to share a room, because I would assume it'd be Nikki and Mike, Lola and Danny so that leaves…" Dana implied.

"There are two beds per room right?" Zoey asked.

"Uhm…" Logan trailed off, trying to duck out of the room as fast as he could.

"Mike you wanna room with me?" Chase whispered hopefully.

"Nah man, I gotta get with my shorty, I need some alone time wit her, now's the perfect time to try and ask Zoey out or something" Michael urged.

Chase sighed, looking up at the ceiling for no particular reason.

_Maybe it's some kind of other worldly sign…_

"Not too shabby" Dana smiled as she followed Logan into their room, it was huge there was a large king sized bed with a royal blue bedspread, pillows and comforter, the drapes were silver and were hung to keep the light from coming in through giant glass window behind the bed, it had the greatest view of the lake right outside, the paint was a metallic silver with a blue stripe right before the ceiling, there was a bathroom and in the bathroom was a Jacuzzi tub and a walk in shower.

"Whatever" Logan responded, taking Dana by the waist and jumping on to the bed with her in his arms.

Dana laughed loudly, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad we did this" Dana said, kissing his lips lightly.

"I'm especially glad that we did this" Logan agreed, kissing her jaw bone and slowly down her neck, leaving trails of butterfly kisses along the way.

"Mmm, why is that?" Dana asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"We can finally be alone" Logan said honestly, undoing her shirt, he began kissing down her stomach. Dana pulled off his shirt, kissing him hard on the lips.

"Dana Chase is complaining about the-

"What is it with you and ruining the moment!" Logan complained, as Mike shielded his eyes.

"Lock the door!" Michael said seriously, walking out of there.

"Well maybe it was a good thing that Mike walked in" Dana started, pulling her shirt back on.

"Why?!" Logan asked incredulously.

"I'm off the pill Logan and well-

"Wait you're what! And you just thought of telling me now!" Logan exclaimed angrily.

"Chill out, I just got off it two days ago, but since we usually don't use a condom I'm thinking you didn't bring any so I mean we'd have done something that-

"Okay okay I get it" Logan groaned, pulling her on top of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later that evening- 8 pm:**

"So where's this Danny I know virtually nothing about" Dana asked, clearing the dishes.

"I have no idea, you know it really sucks" Lola complained, tidying up the kitchen.

"Yea I'm sure, so how's the whole Chase you Zoey situation going?" Dana asked normally.

"Don't ask, I don't even like Chase like that anymore and its still awkward and you know what I hate having to cater to Zoey like this, I mean she likes him but she doesn't wanna admit it, she doesn't want to date him so nobody else can I mean just say what you feel!" Lola said a bit angrily.

"Lolita, I love you but I really think there are some hidden feelings, just think about it, can you honestly tell me there were no feelings in the kiss?" Dana asked seriously, setting the plates she was clearing in the sink.

"Dana I'm, I'm, I wish I could say there weren't, you're the one person that can see right through my B.S Dae, I've always hated that about you" Lola said, with a tiny smile.

"Sort out your feelings Lola, figure out what you want" Dana replied.

"If only it was that easy you know, especially since Zoey is in the mix I have to consider her feelings even if she won't admit them" Lola sighed.

"Here's the thing, Chase is a great guy, beyond great one in a million, but can you risk your friendship with Zoey for some feelings you're not sure even exist, think about it Lolita, if the answer is yes, then go for it, but honey if the answer is no, talk to Zoey, it's gonna come out anyway, might as well be from you" Dana advised, washing her hands then drying them with a dish towel.

"You make it sound so easy" Lola said, looking down at her hands.

"And just to throw my two cents in once again, I love Zoey she's my best friend, but she doesn't have the right to hold anything against because you're into Chase, she doesn't exactly have a claim on him" Dana said, slightly smiling.

"Yea it's more like an unsaid thing though" Lola added.

"It's your call Lolita, ball's in your court now" Dana shrugged, walking out of the kitchen.

"Where've you been?" Logan asked, pulling her into the living room, where everyone was sitting.

"Cleaning up" Dana responded, kissing his cheek.

"So gang's all here" Logan announced, sitting on an armchair, pulling Dana on to his lap.

"Yeap so let's play a game!" Nicole exclaimed, she was pretty tipsy at this point.

"Baby, maybe not now" Michael tried reasoning.

"No, game, I never, let's get the tequila!" Nicole hiccupped, sloppily going over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed two bottles of Tequila.

"Look I'm gonna sit out for this one Nik, I never always complicates things" Dana said truthfully, trying to suppress her laughter at her friend's drunken state.

"Come on it's gonna be fun" Zoey urged from the kitchen, grabbing seven shot glasses and putting them on a tray.

"What do you have to lose, unless you know there's something you're trying to hide" Logan said in a low voice, raising one eyebrow.

"Fine I'll play" Dana sighed, knowing this wasn't such a good idea.

"Okay so we'll start at Logan and go around the room" Zoey suggested, handing everyone a tequila filled shot glass.

So basically it was Logan then Dana, the Zoey who was sitting on a bean bag on the floor then to Lola who was next to her on a sofa and then Chase who was next to her, to Nicole who was sitting on the floor on a gigantic cushion against Michael who was sitting behind her.

"Fine, I never made out with Gina Henriquez" Logan smirked, looking directly at Michael as he said it.

Glaring at Logan, Michael took a sip of his drink, shooting Logan an I'm-going-to-get-you-back look.

"You did what!?" Nicole squeaked, even in her state, Nicole comprehended what had just been said.

"It was the one time and baby me and you weren't-

"You know I hate her!!" Nicole exclaimed furiously.

"Sorry" Michael tried.

"Okay okay, let's just move on it's my turn" Dana said trying to change the subject.

"We are so talking about this later" Nicole muttered.

"Okay so I never well I'm not in love with Chase!" Dana smiled, hoping to get a confession out of Zoey, but it wasn't Zoey who raised her glass it was Lola who took a gulp, Zoey stared at her with the utmost contempt.

Dana cleared her throat, trying to signal them to move on.

"I never betrayed my friend" Zoey mumbled angrily, turning her face.

"That's your queue to drink" Zoey added, her voice was cold as ice, she got up and walked out of the room.

"Zoey wait" Lola called going after her, she ended up following Zoey into her room before Zoey turned around.

"You are the biggest two-faced bitch I have ever met!" Zoey exclaimed angrily, her voice was low and unsteady.

"Zoey don't say that, please" Lola tried, tears springing up in her eyes.

"Honest with me! You know I like him Lola you know I've always liked him and you just never cared! You kissed him Lola, god knows how many times and then assured me you weren't into him, you lied to me, YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME!" Zoey yelled.

"No I didn't lie to you, I was honest with you and you were never honest with me! Ever I told you that I liked him and you shut me out, you chose him over me! SO then I convinced myself I didn't like him and your friendship was more important but Zoey I can't do this-

Lola was interrupted by Zoey's hand connecting with her face, a loud slap was heard echoing through out the room.

"Don't you dare put this off on me! We're done" Zoey said furiously, throwing the charm bracelet Lola gave to her for her 13th birthday on the floor.

Lola clutched her cheek, tears rolling down both.

"Please Zoey don't don't do this" Lola said in between sobs..

"I didn't do anything, you did" She spat walking out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yayyy!! It's up FOB-DL-Judermanfreak now you have to update!!! Review and tell me how you liked this chapter, Zoey's such a bitch in it huh? Well whatever give me a lot of feedback guys, I need it, sorry for taking so long I promise I'm gonna take less time next time, remember the three review rule and FOB I'm looking forward to reading your review as well as the update to Miami blues!!!**


	8. Isabelle's secret

Some yelling could be heard outside of the room that Lola and Zoey had just gone in. Everyone was eagerly awaiting one of them to come out so they could understand what exactly happened. Soon Zoey walked out, her arms crossed over her chest, lips pursed, eyebrows scrunched, classic Zoey anger look. Dana jumped up and quickly pulled Zoey into the nearest room, which happened to be hers and Logan's.

"What happened?" Dana asked immediately, closing the door.

"She's into Chase! That backstabbing, two-faced bitch! She's in love with him!" Zoey screamed, not able to contain herself anymore.

"Slow up Zoe, catch me up here, what exactly happened" Dana said, trying to figure out what exactly the situation was.

"Well she was all like oh Zoey I like him or some bullshit, and she was like how she's always been honest with me and I've never been honest with her and she had liked him for a while but tried to keep her feelings hidden because she didn't wanna hurt me and decided to tell me now and I mean what the hell is that she chose now of all times to get all true to her heart and seriously-

"Okay, Okay but Zoey can I say something?" Dana interrupted.

"If I say no, will it stop you?" Zoey asked skeptically, throwing herself face first on the bed.

"Probably not" Dana said, smiling slightly.

"Then shoot" Zoey's muffled reply came.

"Honey you know I love you and nothing would make me happier then you and Chase together, but according to you, up until this point you two were just friends, and that was the answer everyone got when they asked, maybe Lola actually believed it, since you say it every single time, Chase might appeal to you more since someone else is interested in him but you can't take that out on Lola, she's trying to be honest with you, get what I mean" Dana said timidly, trying to get her point across, this looked like this only got Zoey madder.

"I can't believe you! You're supposed to be on my side not hers! We were best friends before her skinny boney fake Latina ass came to our school! And of all people I thought you would be the person that would agree with me!" Zoey yelled angrily, getting off the bed.

"The bitch took everything" Zoey said just loud enough for Dana to hear, before slamming the door behind her.

Dana stood there, shocked at Zoey's reaction; there was no way her best friend of 12 years would blow up like that.

Just as her thoughts began to make sense, they were interrupted by a loud screech.

Running out of the room, she saw Logan holding a girl, in the foyer of the house.

Dana's initial emotion was anger, taking off her slipper; she threw it with great aim, right at Logan's head.

They broke apart instantaneously, Logan stood there rubbing his head. Seeing the look on Dana's face Logan immediately, came up to her.

"No no, babe, she's one of my oldest friend, I've known her forever, like a sister basically, she just came here with a couple of her friends thinking that the cabin that both of our families use, was vacant I swear" Logan explained, leading Dana into the living room.

"You sure as hell weren't hugging her like you would your sister" Dana spat, shaking off his arm.

"I swear babe, I do, I love you remember, just come meet her please" Logan said. As they walked in, Dana saw three girls sitting on the couch, all three of them very pretty, suddenly Dana felt insecure again.

"Okay so this is one of my best friends, Isabelle, well basically we call her Belle" Logan introduced. Isabelle had long shiny straight blonde hair, clear ocean blue eyes, pale skin, a straight nose, she was pretty skinny, and unlike Dana, she had no boobs.

"Hi" Dana said coldly.

"So you're the girlfriend that has Logiebear's heart" She smiled, hugging Dana.

_Logiebear…blech!_

"And these are my friends, Jaiden and Clarissa, well Jade and Claire, anyway yea" Belle introduced awkwardly.

Jaiden had curly brown hair with dark brown eyes and was equally as pretty, she looked Hispanic.

Claire on the other hand was totally Irish, from the dark red hair to the forest green eyes; she had a rough beautiful look to her, like she was gorgeous but could as easily kick your ass.

"Okay fine great, I gotta go" Dana said shortly, walking away.

The three of them stood there looking confused.

"Was it some thing I said?" Belle asked Logan.

"Oh um no, she's got some things going on, I'll just, will excuse me for a second" Logan said, briskly walking out after Dana.

After looking in every other room, Logan found Dana curled up at the window sill of their room, looking like she was thinking about something very important.

"I've been looking all over for you, are you okay?" Logan asked, slowly making his way over to her.

"Shouldn't you be with Malibu Barbie" Dana spat.

"Is that what this is about?" Logan asked timidly.

"Don't flatter yourself" Dana said coldly.

"Then?" He asked.

"Well a little that your long lost best friend comes out of no where and she looks like she could be on a bill board for perfect teeth, hair and anything else on her size 00 body, but more about the thing with Zoey" Dana sighed, getting off the sill.

"First of all Belle is just a friend, a sister even-

"Oh ho ho! She was not hugging you like you were her brother, she was hugging you like she wanted you and you know what if you want to have sex with her go right ahead because I wouldn't give a flying-

Dana's rant was cut short by Logan's lips on hers.

"You can't kiss your way out of an argument!" Dana exclaimed.

"Who's arguing? I'm trying to kiss my girlfriend" Logan said, suppressing a grin.

"She's into you" Dana said again.

"No she's not trust me, and if she is, well whatever, I love you so don't worry about it" Logan assured her.

"I don't like her" Dana sighed.

"Babe, isn't that kinda judgmental?" Logan asked.

"I'm not being judgmental, I just don't like that she's so free with you when she knows you have a girlfriend" Dana said honestly.

"So you're jealous?" Logan asked, smirking.

"NO!" Dana exclaimed, unconvincingly.

"Fine, fine, now tell me this thing with you and Zoey, what the hell happened?" Logan asked, sitting on the bed.

"Well basically, Zoey blew up at me for trying to show her some perspective from Lola's point of view, and she took it pretty bad" Dana huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What happened between Zoey and Lola?" Logan asked.

"Lola apparently loves Chase and Zoey thinks she's a backstabbing bitch who doesn't deserve him, and basically they're caught in a Brooke Peyton Lucas triangle" Dana explained.

"One Tree Hill reference" Dana added, seeing the confused look on Logan's face.

"Okay, that's too much drama man" Logan said, looking exhausted.

"Tell me about it" Dana agreed.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in" Dana called.

"Yo there are some hot chicks sitting in the living room" Chase announced.

"Go away you jerk-off" Dana said.

"Jerk-off?" Chase asked confusedly, giving Logan a nervous look.

"Lola and Zoey are in a fight over you" Dana said.

"Seriously?" Chase asked.

"Yeap" Logan and Dana said together.

"Okay dude serious question, which one do you like more?" Logan asked.

"A couple months ago I would've said Zoey but maybe Lola I don't know at this point" Chase said scratching his head.

"Then figure it out jackass! Because this whole thing is causing me a whole lot of trouble even though I wanted to stay as far away from all this shit as I could" Dana said irritatedly.

"It's not that easy" Chase mumbled, walking out of the room.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Logan asked, this time a bit more seriously.

"Yea I am, it's just all of this I mean her, you, Zoey, Lola, it came out of no where and it's kinda stressing me out" Dana sighed.

"This was supposed to be a vacation" Logan said.

"Yea and up until that stupid I never game, it was" Dana replied.

"I know" Logan agreed.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't wanna play that stupid game because something always goes horribly wrong" Dana half asked, half complained.

"Yea but I thought it would be fun, evidently it wasn't, and I'm seriously never playing that game again" Logan said, pulling Dana onto the bed.

"Baby!" Dana shrieked, caught off guard.

Once again there was another knock on the door.

"Come in" This time Logan was the one to call.

"Listen Logan, since this is such an inconvenience, me and the girls will just crash at a hotel, we're out here for a week anyway" Isabelle said from the door way.

"Don't be retarded Belle, you gotta stay here we'll figure something out, we've got catching up to do anyway" Logan insisted.

"You sure?" Belle asked, her question was directed more towards Dana though.

"Yea, you drove all the way out here, you guys should stay" Dana said, trying to be nice.

"Thanks guys, really" Belle smiled.

"And listen I'm sorry for being a bit short with you guys I've just got some things going on" Dana apologized.

"No worries, we're cool" Belle winked, leaving out the door.

_Logan I thought we'd be together the next time I saw you…_

Letting a single tear slip down her face Belle went towards the bathroom.

"Thanks for being nice, Belle's someone I really care about, trust me you're gonna love her" Logan said with a smile.

"Yea I hope so" Dana said, weakly smiling back.

"Hey pretty girl, don't look so sad, it's gonna be fine, Zoey's gonna come around just give her sometime to cool out" Logan said softly, brushing a strand of hair from Dana's face.

"Now I was thinking their gonna need rooms too, got any suggestions?" Logan asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well there are five bedrooms right?" Dana asked.

"Yeap" Logan answered.

"So how about this, Michael and Chase in one room, me and you in our room, Lola and that red headed chick in another, Isabelle and her other friend in the fourth and Zoey and Nicole in the last one?" Dana asked.

"Sounds great, Mike's gonna hate it though" Logan said, kissing Dana's cheek.

"Fine do you want to room with Chase and me with Zoey?" Dana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"God no" Logan said, pulling Dana on top of him.

"Then I guess it's settled, just as well since Zoey's not speaking to me or Lola, she might as well room with Nicole" Dana shrugged, jumping off the bed.

"What?" Logan asked confusedly, wondering where Dana was going.

"I gotta pee" She announced, blowing him a kiss and closing the door.

Running into the nearest bathroom, Dana didn't bother to knock, assuming that if anyone was in there they would've locked the door, she was wrong. Dana walked in on Isabelle, her face in the toilet and horrible forced puking sounds coming from her.

Dana ran out, completely unnoticed by Isabelle.

"She's bulimic?" Dana questioned, whispering to herself.

Running back into the room she saw that Logan wasn't there anymore.

"Lola! Lola!" Dana called, looking for Lola.

"In here!" She called, she was out back by the pool.

"Lola!" Dana said, she was out of breath doubled over and clutching her side when she found Lola.

"Dae, Dae what's wrong?" Lola asked, jumping out of the pool and wrapping a towel around herself.

"Isabelle, Isabelle, she's bulimic" Dana said in between breaths.

"Wait, Logan's best friend, the girl who needs to eat a big mac, that girl?" Lola asked, her eyes wide.

Dana nodded, catching her breath.

"Woah! You sure?" Lola asked disbelievingly.

"Oh my god yes, it was her and she was puking and there were sounds and I ran out, I just it's like I don't know" Dana sighed, sitting at the edge of the pool and dipping her feet in.

"That's fucked up, are you going to tell Logan?" Lola asked, sitting next to Dana.

"I have no clue, I mean at the beginning I was going to but then I couldn't find him and I told you and that's his like best friend and a part of me wants to tell him more out of jealousy I guess but a bigger part of me doesn't because it would really hurt Logan and things are so good between us and I feel like if I tell him things might mess up between the us but at the same time I don't want to keep anything from him, I just, I'm so confused" Dana said very confused.

"Oh and then the shit with Zoey I mean I don't even know where the hell the girl went, she just like disappeared-

"Her and Nicole went shopping, apparently Zoey couldn't be in the house any longer" Lola interrupted, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"She'll be fine, it'll get better I swear" Dana comforted, rubbing Lola's back.

"I really hope so I mean I just never wanted it to be like this, I'm not even going to go for Chase, I just want our friendship back" Lola sighed.

"I know but you know I have to ask you right?" Dana asked.

"Am I really into Chase, yes I am, I told you this but if it's gonna come between me and Zoey then I'm not going to pursue it" Lola decided.

"Are you sure that's what you want? Because I love Zoey but she's not exactly right in this situation, I hope she realizes that" Dana said honestly.

"I don't know what I want but at this point I don't care, I'm kinda like I want things back to normal and I'll be fine just being friends with Chase" Lola said seriously.

"Of course" Dana winked.

"No really, I'll be totally fine with it, I don't think he's into me anyway, I mean he's into Zoey, I just don't want any more drama" Lola sighed.

"I know honey, tell you what lemme go change into my bikini, me and you we'll go relax in the Jacuzzi and we can talk some more" Dana suggested brightly, getting up of the floor and running into the house.

In her hurry, Dana didn't notice the other person coming down the hallway, the collision brought Dana back to reality.

"Ooof!" Dana said, rubbing her head.

"Sorry about that, I can be pretty spacey" Isabelle apologized, offering Dana her hand.

"Oh um no, don't worry about it, I should've been watching where I was going" Dana said accepting her hand, but not making eye contact.

"You okay?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh yea, peachy" Dana said, as least awkwardly as possible.

"Sure?" She asked again.

"Positive" Dana said, cranking a smile.

"You're Logan's girlfriend right?" Isabelle asked on a different note.

"Yep" Dana said, desperately wanting to get away.

"He's great isn't he? I always loved his goofy personality, and it doesn't hurt that he's hot either" Isabelle grinned.

"Yea he's really great, a great Boyfriend" Dana replied, emphasizing the boyfriend part.

"Oh I'm sure" Isabelle smiled.

"Anyway nice talking to you, Lola's waiting for me outside, I'll see you for dinner" Dana said, putting on a fake smile and walking away.

"I hate that girl" Dana mumbled to herself, walking into the room.

Throwing around her clothes in search of one of her bikinis Dana mumbled mean things in frustration.

"Woah did your entire closet explode?" Logan asked sarcastically, dodging clothes as he made his way to Dana.

"Sorry babe, just looking for my bikini" Dana explained, not looking up.

"You look so hot in bikinis" Logan grinned.

"You're cute, we still aren't having sex until you buy some freakin condoms" Dana smirked.

"I went with Belle today actually to the supermarket, and while she was buying food and stuff I bought these" Logan said, his grin widening, taking a pack of Trojans out of the drawer.

"When'd you go?" Dana asked, finally spotting her green and pink bikini.

"Um like we just got back about five minutes ago" Logan said, scratching the back of his head.

"If I told you something would you-

"Dana! Dana! I've been waiting for like 25 minutes where are you!!??" Lola called from all over the house.

"Coming!" Dana called back.

"What were you saying?" Logan asked.

"I'll tell you later" Dana sighed.

"Have fun baby" Logan smiled, kissing Dana.

"Mmm I miss that, I've got a proposition" Dana smiled, once they broke apart.

"I'm listening" Logan said, laying with his hands behind his head on the bed.

"Just me and you go out to dinner today, hmm?" Dana suggested.

"I kind of promised that me and Belle would go to a movie" Logan said sheepishly.

"Whatever" Dana rolled her eyes, leaving the room.

"I'll cancel if you want!" Logan called after her.

"No way Ms.Designer flip flops might get mad, we can't have that I mean the world will surely end if Malibu Barbie doesn't get what she wants" Dana spat.

"Babe don't be unreasonable I haven't seen her in about 4 years I just wanted to spend a little bit of time with her" Logan tried.

"Get away from me Logan" Dana yelled.

"Dana please" Logan pleaded.

"No, get the hell away from me right now, I don't want to talk to you!" Dana said coldly, walking out to the pool house.

"Finally, my god" Lola said in mock anger.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to take this long really I didn't, it's just first that stupid skank Isabelle stopped me in the middle of the hall and decided to make small talk, then I couldn't find my bikini, then Logan walked in and everything was going all good but you me and Logan obviously something has to screw it up-

"Yea, I heard the yelling" Lola smiled, sitting in the Jacuzzi.

"I hate fighting with him but he gets me so mad sometimes" Dana sighed, joining Lola.

"What was this one about?" Lola asked curiously.

"Ugh it wasn't even like a fight more like an argument, I just got pissed because I was like oh let's go out to dinner just me and you and he's like sorry I made plans to go to a movie with Belle" Dana said a bit angrily.

"Well I mean Dae, he didn't do anything wrong, I mean sure the way he said it was a bit jerky but I think little things like that you have to ignore" Lola said timidly.

"I know, it's just that I really don't like her, I feel like she's into Logan and it's not one of those friendly crushes everyone develops, I feel like she's going to stop at nothing to get him" Dana said seriously.

"I doubt she's that diabolical" Lola said laughing a little.

"You only say that because it's not your boyfriend that's under suspicion" Dana said laughing too.

"Go talk to him, I don't think it's that big of a deal" Lola winked.

"Yea you're probably right" Dana agreed, getting up and putting a towel around herself.

Still dripping wet Dana went inside the house with nothing more then a tiny bikini, she threw her towel out on the deck before stepping in.

That's when the doorbell rang and kept ringing, noticing nobody would answer it, Dana went over and opened the door.

"Hi I'm, woah!" The guy behind the door said amazed by Dana's appearance, he was very attractive, dark brown hair and gorgeous deep blue eyes, he couldn't be more then 17.

"Dana, who are you here for?" Dana asked introducing herself.

"I live next door, nobody's been here for years I just wanted to see if the rumors about people actually inhabiting the place was true" He said, looking Dana up and down slowly.

"Yea we're just here on vacation, what's your name by the way?" Dana asked.

"Nathan" He smiled, extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you" Dana smiled politely, accepting his hand.

"So can I say something?" He asked.

"Sure" Dana said.

"You're seriously sexy, like I don't I've ever seen a girl with a body like yours, it's so hot, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked hopefully.

But before Dana could answer someone else did.

"Yea she does, back off" Logan's really angry voice came.

"Yo that's a sexy piece of work you got there, I wouldn't let her go if I were you" Nathan grinned.

"Leave before this gets physical" Logan threatened.

"Take my number mami, use it when you let this jack ass go" Nathan said, handing Dana his number and leaving.

Logan slammed the door.

"What the fuck Dana!?" Logan yelled.

"What?" Dana asked.

"Why would you answer the door like that?" Logan asked, his voice steadily rising.

"If we have to do this now, can we get out of the entryway" Dana said exasperatedly.

"And then you flirt with him!? Do you seriously want that guy, because all he wants is sex" Logan said jealously.

"Logan I don't even know him, why would I want him? And I came in here looking for you I answered the door because nobody else was, where were you?" Dana asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I was hanging out with belle and her friends" Logan answered.

"Typical" Dana said rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't flirting with them, you clearly were flirting with him" Logan said angrily.

"Logan please, I don't want to do this, I'm not into that guy, I just met him!" Dana said rubbing her forehead.

"I just don't like other guys looking at you like that" Logan said, letting his voice soften.

"I know baby, believe me when I say my intention wasn't to get you jealous at all" Dana said smiling slightly.

"I love you" Logan said simply, touching her face.

"I love you too" Dana said throwing her arms around him.

"You're all wet" Logan laughed, nuzzling her wet hair.

"And now so are you" Dana grinned, kissing him.

Picking Dana up bridal style, Logan began walking.

"Where exactly are we going?" Dana giggled.

"Bedroom, you can't stay in those wet clothes for too long, you could get sick" Logan said with a grin.

"Oh is that the only reason?" Dana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've got others" Logan smirked, lightly throwing her on the bed.

"Care to explain" Dana said playfully, playing with her bikini strings.

"I'd rather show you" Logan said locking the door and jumping on the bed.

(You all know what they're doing, no need to get graphic)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I'm sooo sorry guys, my computer broke a little while back, my Dad needed to buy me a new one, I had to literally start from scratch!!! Please don't stop reading coz im such a slow updater and please please review. I'm sure your mad at me FOB-Dl-juderman-freak, and I'm seriously sorry!!! Review for me though I love hearing your thoughts on my story!!!! Btw for all of you who actually read the author's note, I want to tell you that I'm going to be making a new story for Zoey 101 (DL obviously) keep an eye out for it. Once again I'm realllllyyyy sorry!!!!


	9. What you don't know

"You know what" Dana said softly, her and Logan were in the same position that they had been for the last two hours. Snuggling even closer to him, Dana looked up.

"What?" Logan asked, kissing her forehead.

"This was perfect, I kinda don't want to leave, sure this thing with Zoey bugs me but she'll get over it, but besides from that I love where we're at, things are going so good" Dana smiled, kissing his bare chest.

"I know me too" Logan smiled back, holding her close.

"So was it just me or was having sex here better then it was back at PCA" Dana grinned.

"I think you should know by now, it's not the place baby, it's the "equipment"" Logan grinned back.

"Somebody's a little full of themselves" Dana laughed.

"Am I not the best sex you've ever had?" Logan asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"One drunken night with Chris Scott is all I have to compare to baby" Dana said, nuzzling her face in his neck. At the sound of Chris's name Logan tensed up, Dana felt it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-

"No it's okay, so I was better right?" Logan said changing the subject.

"By a mile" Dana said, kissing him.

"So um obviously, you were my first, who was yours?" Dana asked lightly, playing with his curls

"I well, does that matter?" Logan asked, his voice was a little strained, you could tell this was something he didn't want to discuss.

"Someone I know?" Dana persisted.

"Let's drop it, I'm with you, I only wanna be with you, I can say for the rest of my life, shouldn't that matter more?" Logan asked, a little irritatedly.

"Fine fine consider it dropped, I just don't understand why it's such a big deal" Dana mumbled.

There was a long pause between them, both of them staring at the ceiling, thinking bout different things.

"Are, are you mad at me?" Dana asked, her voice

"No, what's there to be mad about" Logan said pulling her close to him.

"You're just so unpredictable sometimes" Dana sighed.

"Sorry?" Logan said with a small grin.

"No it's not that, I just feel like we're not that close anymore Logan" Dana said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I think we're closer then ever" Logan whispered, putting his hand on her inner thigh.

"No Logan, I don't mean sexually!" Dana said, moving his hand.

"Then what?" Logan asked confusedly, as Dana got up.

"Forget it" Dana sighed, going over to the closet.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"I'm borrowing a shirt, or would you rather I walk around naked?" Dana said with a slight edge.

"I would love it if you paraded that body around, if me and you were the only ones left on the whole block that is" Logan grinned.

Dana rolled her eyes, pulling out a white button up shirt and putting it on over her bra and underwear. She buttoned it up, leaving three buttons undone; it barely reached the middle of her thighs.

"You're so sexy" Logan smiled.

"You say that because I'm half naked" Dana said, with a small smile, heading for the door.

"Wait you're going out looking like that?" Logan asked surprisedly.

"So?" Dana asked skeptically, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Dana that guy is in love with you, I don't want him to see you barely clothed" Logan said seriously.

"Fine, I'll put on shorts" Dana sighed, pulling out a pair of small mid thigh length light blue shorts.

"Oh yea much better" Logan said sarcastically.

"Don't be paranoid, I've always dressed the way I wanted and I do it not because I'm a whore but because I can handle myself so baby stop worrying about me" Dana said a bit sternly, walking out of the room.

"Babe, babe" Logan called chasing after her in nothing but boxers.

"Yea?" Dana answered, stopping so he could catch up.

"I'm sorry, for getting so jealous" Logan said softly, lowering his head a bit.

"It's okay" Dana smiled, hugging him.

"It's just I don't like it when other guys look at you or talk to you like that, you mean a lot to me" Logan said quietly, putting his head on top of hers.

"I love you" Dana said, burying her head in his chest.

"I love you too baby" Logan said, kissing her.

"Somebody just did the dirty!" Somebody sang behind them.

"Belle" Logan said, a bit surprised.

"If you guys were trying to be discreet, PDAing in the hallway isn't the best way just to let you know" Belle said, laughing.

"Nobody was trying be discreet" Logan grinned.

"Is Zoey home?" Dana asked, changing the subject.

"Yea her and Nicole just got home, I think she's in the living room" Belle answered.

"Thanks" Dana said, kissing Logan before heading into the living room.

"Logan, you guys are leaving tomorrow and me and you still haven't caught up yet" Belle whined.

"I know sorry, today?" Logan asked.

"It's a date" Belle replied playfully.

Logan laughed, taking it as a joke.

"7:30?" Belle asked.

"Sure, we'll catch a movie or something" Logan smiled.

"Good plan" Belle smiled back.

Dana walked into the living room and found Zoey sitting a bar stool, her attention focused on the E true Hollywood story of Lindsay Lohan that was playing on the flat screen.

Noticing Dana walk in, her facial expression softened.

"Hey" She said softly.

"Hi" Dana said back.

"I need to say something" Zoey blurted out.

"Yea me too" Dana smiled.

"You first" They said together.

"No you!" They said again.

"I'm sorry!" Again in unison.

"I'm so glad you're not mad anymore!" Dana said happily, hugging her best friend.

"Oh me too, that was the stupidest fight, I'm seriously sorry!" Zoey smiled, hugging back.

"Awe I love you" Dana smiled.

"Me too Dae" Zoey said honestly.

"Okay so dirt" Dana said immediately.

"Omygod spill it" Zoey said, her eyes lighting up.

"So Ms.Perfect teeth and hair Isabelle-

"Logan's friend girl?" Zoey asked amusedly.

"That one, so get this she's bulimic" Dana said in a low whisper.

"NO!?" Zoey asked disbelievingly.

"Yup, I saw her Zoe, she was puking her guts out in the toilet" Dana nodded.

"That's crazy are you going to tell Logan?" Zoey asked her eyes wide.

"I have no idea, I mean I think he needs to know but then I don't want to be like prying so I have no clue" Dana sighed.

"That's so weird, and she's already like a size 00" Zoey said shaking her head.

"She's seriously rail thin, like pre-pregnancy Nicole Richie" Dana commented.

"That's a disease the girl could die" Zoey said seriously.

"I know, but I don't know how much of it is my business you know" Dana said, her conscience screaming at her to tell someone who could do something.

"Now onto the issue of the Lucas Peyton Brooke triangle" Dana said timidly, knowing she was entering enemy lines.

"I'm assuming I'm Peyton?" Zoey said skeptically.

"Well sure you've got the blonde hair but I think Lola gets to be the how do you put it "backstabbing bitch" once again your words not mine, and you can be queen of the sluts Brooke" Dana said with a slight grin.

"Oh whatever, so did she say anything about the so called situation?" Zoey asked.

"Nothing except that she doesn't want Chase, and your friendship-

"Ex- friendship" Zoey corrected.

"Yea yea whatever means more to her then any boy" Dana finished.

"She's so fake" Zoey said seriously.

"Oh Zoey forgive her, the girl made a mistake we all screw up, she's sincerely sorry I don't think there's anything else she can say or do" Dana argued.

"And my input on this certain subject ends there" Dana added, seeing the initial look on Zoey's face.

"I don't know, I mean I can hear myself being unreasonably but Dae I just can't seem to forgive her, maybe in a couple days" Zoey sighed.

"No I know honey, I'm not in the drama, for once, so I really can't relate" Dana agreed, putting an arm around Zoey.

"But let's see, it's stupid to fight over a boy I agree, I just need time" Zoey said honestly.

"Oh yea totally, anyways where's Nicole?" Dana asked, looking around.

"Oh she got in the house and Mike whisked her off to dinner at Le Château" Zoey said, laughing a little.

"Wow fancy" Dana said in appreciation.

"Yea I know, but listen lemme go put my clothes away, come with?" Zoey asked.

"I would but I wanna see what Lola's up to, I feel bad leaving her alone" Dana said, hopping off the stool.

"Come in my room after kay" Zoey said.

"Sure" Dana smiled, going off in search of Lola.

"Lolita!" She called, going into her room.

Logan was changing into actual clothes; he looked sexy well as always.

"Where are you going?" Dana asked confusedly.

"Movies, with Isabelle remember" Logan said, trying to fasten his buttons.

"Right" Dana groaned.

"You're not jealous right?" Logan smirked.

"No I'm not, go whatever have fun, just make sure you're not well you don't break my heart Logan because I really trust you with it" Dana said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Hey pretty girl, believe me that's the last thing I would ever do, I love you" Logan said softly, brushing a strand of hair behind her hair and touching her face tenderly.

"You promise right?" Dana asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, baby" Logan smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too" Dana said, burying her face in his chest.

"But I'll let you get ready, see me before you leave hmm?" Dana said, pulling away from him.

"Will do" Logan complied.

Dana walked out of the room, out of the corner of her eye she saw that slut Isabelle, she looked good, she had a tiny denim mini skirt on, a pink midriff halter top and just enough make up to make her look like a L'Oreal commercial.

Immediately getting mad she went in search of Lola, finally spotting her watching T.V in the living room, Dana walked in there in a huff.

"Boy you look happy" Lola said sarcastically, turning off the T.V

"I am sooo mad!" Dana said angrily.

"Oh because La chica blanca's going on a "not date" with su novio" Lola said in half spanish and half english.

"Exactly, and she's dressed all sexy or whatever, she's so totally into him, I'm just like how the hell do you go after a guy who has a girlfriend, Yo estoy es una feliz nos estamos yendo mañana y nunca tenemos que verla otra vez" Dana said very fast in spanish.

"Calmate mami, I know Logan he loves you as in el tu amo, so just relajo and give him his space" Lola advised.

"Yea you're probably right" Dana sighed.

"I love our little talks" Dana added, laughing lightly.

"Me too" Lola smiled sincerely.

**Meanwhile…**

**Nicole and Michael:**

"I haven't seen much of you this whole vacation" Nicole whined.

"Yea I know babe, sorry, we've both been busy" Michael apologized, reaching across the table and kissing her hand.

"I know it's not your fault, and I'm so glad we got to do this dinner thing, with all this Zoey Chase Lola drama, well it was nice to get away" Nicole said articulately, surprising even Michael.

"Yea I know what you mean" Michael agreed.

"And I really missed you" Nicole said sweetly.

"I know me too babe, especially since I have to share a room with Chase" Michael grinned.

"I'm glad we're together Mike, really I am, I'm like totally sure that people have been like how can you date her she's got a reputation for being like a flirt and all that and you can look past it and it just makes me so-

But Michael interrupted her by walking around the table and kissing her full on the mouth.

VIVIVIVIVIVIVI

Logan walked out of his room, looking himself over in the full length before he did.

"You ready?" Belle asked perkily, as soon as he got out of the room. She was dressed in a tiny barely there Hollister mini skirt and a pink midriff halter top, that showed off most of her really skinny stomach, she was wearing 3 inch heels making her almost as tall as Logan but not quite there. Logan had to admit she looked good, seeing as how the last time they met she wasn't so grown up.

"Um yea give me five, I need to tell Dana I'm leaving" Logan said, walking away from her.

Isabelle smiled in recognition, but inside she felt her heart break, it was her, it's always going to be her.

"I want him, I get what I want, Logan Reese you will be mine" Belle murmured defiantly as she watch him walk off.

Logan went into the living room and found Dana and Lola sitting on the couch watching what looked like was 10 Things I Hate About You, Logan knew this not because he was gay but because Dana had made him watch that movie so many times he practically knew every scene word for word.

"Babe" Logan called, snapping her out of the movie.

She got up and followed him out of the room and into the hallway.

"You look good" Dana said a bit insecurely.

"Not any better then usual" Logan said playfully, taking Dana into his arms.

"I love you Logan, I've never said that to a guy so comfortably before, please Logan I'm asking you not to make me regret this" Dana said, tears lining her eyes, she looked away from him.

"No baby, don't cry here how about this I won't even go if it's affecting you like this" Logan said immediately, holding her close to him, kissing the top of her head.

"No, Logan go I'd feel bad if you didn't I just wanted you to know, I trust you okay" Dana said honestly, giving him an unconvincing smile.

"You sure?" Logan asked uneasily.

"Yea I am, just Logan please remember that I love you" Dana said seriously, pursing her lips, she always did that when she felt apprehensive.

"Hey pretty girl, I love you too, I would never do anything to hurt you, believe that" Logan smiled, lifting her chin so that they were in eye contact.

"Yea I know, just needed some reassurance" Dana said, barely above a whisper.

"And you've got a way hotter body than Belle so if anything take pride in that" Logan grinned.

"Oh yea just what any girl wants to hear" Dana joked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No but really I love you, and its two hour movie, in and out-

Logan stopped seeing the look Dana gave him when he said that.

"No not like that! Dana! No! The only person I think about like that is you!" He quickly defended.

Dana began to laugh uncontrollably seeing Logan put on the spot like that really made her laugh.

"Ha ha that was so funny, but listen I have my phone and I should be back by nine, I'm making reservations at Don Antonio's, be ready" Logan smiled, kissing Dana's forehead.

"Don Antonio's well aren't we fancy" Dana appreciated.

"Only the best for my baby" Logan grinned.

"Corny much" Dana said getting closer to his face.

"Yea?" Logan asked, bringing her close to him.

"Yea" Dana barely got out before she felt Logan's lips on hers; she smiled against him, feeling that he really did love her.

"Yo Lover boy! Movie's in fifteen minutes we gotta hustle if we wanna make it to the show!" Belle interrupted, not able to take any more of this without puking on herself (A/N: Ironic, the one time she doesn't wanna puke!)

Dana and Logan pulled away.

"I'll see you in a bit babe, don't worry okay" Logan said holding her.

"I know, I'm good, go have fun" Dana said trying to sound convincing.

"Okay bye baby" Logan said, letting her go.

"Bye babe" Dana waived, before she went back into the Living room.

"How'd it go?" Lola asked immediately, the movie had been paused.

"It went good, I know Logan's into me I just don't trust her" Dana said distastefully, taking a seat next to Lola.

"Logan knows what he has Dae, he wouldn't screw it up because he know you're the shit and its not getting any better" Lola said honestly.

"See Lolita this is why we're friends" Dana smiled, hugging her.

**Meanwhile…**

Logan and Isabelle:

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Belle asked as they pulled into the movie theater, Logan was driving.

"Anything but chick flicks, I know Dana doesn't look like the type to be into them but they're her guilty pleasure, she loves The Notebook, so yea seriously let's just not one" Logan grinned.

"Okay so how about Halloween?" Belle asked, getting out of the car.

"Sure why not, Dana and Zoey saw that the other day, they said it was good so" Logan shrugged, also stepping out of the car.

"Logan, you um really like her don't you?" Belle asked as casually as possible.

"No I love her, I can't imagine life with out her Belle! I've never been so happy" Logan grinned happily.

Belle felt her heart break into a million pieces, he loved her, to the point where he couldn't live with out her.

_He belongs with me! I have never been denied anything in my life and I will get what I want!_

**Meanwhile…**

**Nicole and Michael:**

"That was so great baby, thank you" Nicole smiled as her and Mike made their way out of the restaurant.

"No problem babe, I just figured that we needed to get out, you know how I do" Mike joked, putting his arm around her Nicole's waist.

"What time is it anyway?" Nicole asked, getting into the car.

"7:49, why?" Mike answered.

"I don't feel like going back into the war zone, Lola's my best friend, we're like sisters, Zoey, I've known forever and I love her too, I just feel like me and Dana are in the middle" Nicole sighed.

"So let's catch a movie, I know that that movie Halloween is playing and I know you don't like scary movies but nothing less scary is playing right now" Mike reasoned.

"Ugh, I hate scary movies but I love being with you and since you want to see it sure, we can go" Nicole smiled.

"You're awesome babe" Michael grinned happily.

XiXiXiXi

Nicole and Michael made their way into the movie theater, the movie had already started but they didn't really care about that at this point, they took a random seat, picking fast because people were kinda complaining.

"Oh my god Michael look" Nicole whispered, pointing a couple of rows ahead of them.

"What?" Mike asked confusedly.

"Hello that's Logan" Nicole said in a it's-so-obvious voice.

"Really? How can you tell?" Mike asked confusedly, squinting in the general direction he thought she was pointing in.

"He's with someone!" She whispered fiercely.

"Um hmmm Dana his girlfriend?" Mike said.

"No way that chick is not pretty enough to be Dana, no that's someone else" Nicole shook her head.

"How can you tell? It's so dark!" Mike exclaimed in a low voice, utterly baffled by her ability to make out faces in a movie theater.

"Trust me no, that's some chick maybe his friend-girl whatever her name is Isabelle, I don't know but let's get closer" Nicole whispered, picking up her bag and trying to get out of the isle.

"No, Nicole! Stop! Wait!" Mike said fruitlessly, trying to stop her.

Nicole took a seat about right across from Logan, realizing that it was Isabelle she tried inconspicuously, taking side glances when she could.

"Hey, Logan" Belle prodded.

"Yea?" He asked, turning to her.

"I feel like we're being watched" She said a little weirdly, looking over her shoulder.

"You're imagining things" Logan said, suppressing a laugh.

"I guess so, oh so listen you wanna like go to dinner after this?" Belle asked a bit nervously, not wanting to leave Logan especially since there was like only 20 minutes left in the movie.

"I would but I promised Dana I would take her out, I already made reservations at Don Antonio's" Logan said, a bit apologetically.

"Well just tell her you're taking me, she'll understand" Belle whined.

"I can't do that sorry" Logan said seriously.

Belle felt anger boiling in her veins, she always got what she wanted and Logan was no exception.

In a moment of fleeting passion, Isabelle turned to Logan, through her arms around his neck.

"What are you-

And he was cut of by Belle's lips on his, and it took a couple of seconds for him to respond out of shock. After five or six seconds it finally clicked in Logan's head and pushed her away from him, wiping her lips.

Nicole saw everything and she was shocked, she got up and ran back to Michael, not caring if her saw her or not.

"What, what?" He asked alertly.

"We have to go, I'll tell you the whole thing in the car come on" Nicole said extremely pissed off.

XiXiXiXi

"Dana!" Zoey called.

"In here!" Dana called back, adding the final touches to her look. She looked really sexy, she was wearing a red halter top that showed off her toned stomach and her really nice breasts. She was wearing a small denim miniskirt that showed off her really nice tanned legs and red peep-toe pumps. Her hair that reached almost the middle of her back was curled and her bangs were straightened.

"Whoa you look hot" Zoey complimented.

"Thanks Zoe" Dana smiled.

"Date?" Zoey asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"Yea, I'm really excited actually, it should be good" Dana said happily.

"I know I can tell" Zoey grinned, hugging her best friend.

XiXiXiXi

"What the fuck!? Are you kidding me with this shit!" Logan yelled loudly, walking out of the movie theater.

"I'm sorry! Logan please wait!" Belle pleaded.

"Why so you can forcibly kiss me again!" Logan said angrily, not stopping.

"You love me Logan, you want me! I know it I can feel it Logan! We were together Logan that summer and I know you want to be with me like that again-

"Shut up! That was a mistake I don't ever want you like that again, I have Dana-

"That slut! You don't want her Logan you want me! I need you to want me!" Belle cried, collapsing on her hands and knees.

"Don't be a drama queen, I don't care what you want now if you're not in the car by the time I start it, I'm leaving with out you" Logan said unsympathetically, walking away from her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So how's Dana going to react to this? I feel bad for her, she's getting already not knowing what her man's really been up to! I hate Belle, I made her character and I can not stand her so I'm sure all you reader want to stab her in her sleep! I didn't think this was that great of a chapter but the next one's going to be off the hook because right in the beginning Logan and Dana are going to have a confrontation about the whole situation and of course it's going to be dramatic in true Logan and Dana fashion! But three or more reviews if you wanna read the next chapter okay!!! And FOB-DL-judermanfreak I need feedback! PM me and tell me what you thought and what I might have done wrong!!!


	10. should've said no

Dana looked herself over in the full length mirror, she nodded approvingly, she had really out done herself today, she smiled. Dana was wearing a dark blue dress that came a little bit above her knees, it had a low V-neck, so it showed some of her C cup cleavage, her waist length caramel colored hair was in curls, while her bangs were straight and she had on 4 inch black stilettos.

"You look hot" Zoey laughed behind her.

"Thanks Zoe" Dana smiled, sitting on her bed.

"So girlie, you look happy" Zoey noted.

"I am" Dana said, unable to take the smile of her face.

"I'm happy you're happy" Zoey said hugging her best friend.

"Awh I love you" Dana giggled.

"Feeling's mutual" Zoey laughed.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing a very out of breath Nicole.

"Woah Nik, what'd you and Mike just do the dirty?" Dana asked amusedly.

"No" Nicole got out, before collapsing on the bed.

"Nicole what's wrong?" Zoey asked concernedly.

"Okay, okay" Nicole said catching her breath.

"Logan…Isabelle…Kiss" She stuttered out.

"What?!" Dana asked, whipping her head around.

"Dae I am so sorry, I did not want to tell you but I mean, I didn't want you to be out in the dark and I am so sorry-

"Nicole, thank you, I just can't believe it, I mean I trusted him" Dana said, her voice was barely above a whisper, she slowly sat on the bed.

"Oh honey, I don't even know what to say, I just want to punch him right now!" Zoey said, her tone of voice was cold yet sympathetic towards Dana.

"It's my own fault I suppose, I mean I shouldn't have tried to go about changing someone" Dana sighed, trying to shield the tears threatening to spill out.

"Dana! Dana!" Lola called, running into the room.

"Dae, what's wrong-

"Logan's an ass" Zoey interrupted, not even so looking at her.

"So what else is new" Lola said, sitting next to Dana.

"No look I'm fine, I'm just gonna go home" Dana sighed, faking a smile.

"Babe, you don't have to fake smile for us, we can all see through it" Lola pointed out, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Yea don't leave Dae" Nicole added.

"Guys I just wanna go home for a day or two, Dominick wants to go home to San Clemente anyway and I called him now he said he'll come pick me up" Dana told them honestly, wiping away a tear.

Lola opened her mouth to protest but Zoey silenced her.

"Whatever you need honey, I'm there for you" Zoey said, hugging Dana.

"Me too" Lola smiled.

"Ditto" Nicole said, scooting closer.

"Thanks I-

"Dana! Dana!" Logan called throughout the house.

"Don't say anything, no dirty looks nothing, I wanna see if Logan tells me himself" Dana said quickly and quietly, as the girls tried to look natural.

"Thanks Chase!" They heard Logan say. About three seconds later Logan was knocking on the door.

"Man coming in" He announced, opening the door.

"I have to uh-

"Yea me too!-

"I'll help!" And with that Lola, Nicole and Zoey practically ran out of the room.

"What's their deal?" He asked uninterestedly.

"Oh you know, what happened on the "not date"" Dana asked, as casually as possible, though she already knew.

"You look so hot" Logan grinned, kissing her.

"Logan I asked you a question!" Dana exclaimed, pulling away from him.

"I can't think straight when you sit there looking sexy" He smiled playfully.

"Please, just tell me" Dana sighed, she was beginning to lose her patience.

"It went fine babe, we went, we saw, we left, plain and simple" Logan said, he knew he was lying but it was to save their relationship, he knew that if he told Dana she wouldn't be able to trust him anymore and that would kill him.

"Really?" Dana asked, arching an eye brow.

"Yup" Logan nodded.

"So what movie did you see?" She asked immediately.

"I um, what don't trust me?" Logan asked back, trying to recall the name.

"Don't change the subject, this movie what was it?" Dana repeated.

"It was the one with the guy and he uhm, Halloween that's what it was!" He told her.

"You know I saw that movie 2 weeks ago and I still wouldn't be able to forget it's name, funny how five minutes back you already did" Dana said, her voice sounded strange.

"Are you packing? We don't leave until late tomorrow" Logan asked confusedly.

"I'm leaving now, I'm gonna go home for a few days…" She started.

"To PCA? Why? Who's taking you? Why are you leaving?" He asked all at once.

"No Logan, my brother's coming to get me, I'm gonna go home to San Clemente for a while, I just don't wanna be around you" She told him honestly.

"What?! Why?!" He demanded.

"Because you kissed another girl Logan! And you didn't even have the decency to tell me!" Dana cried, not able to hold herself together any longer.

"Oh god, Dana I meant to really, but-

"Save it Logan" Dana said, putting up a hand.

"I'm sorry Dana, but she kissed me!" He defended, trying to pull her close to him.

"That's such freakin bull shit and you know it" Dana yelled, pushing him away.

"Dana I love you" Logan sighed.

"And unfortunately Logan, I feel the same way, but I can't do this with you anymore, it just hurts too much" Dana said, her voice was barely above a whisper, tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes at any moment.

"So that's it? We're over?" He asked, his voice was full of contempt.

"I don't know, I just know I can't trust you and that's a big deal to me" She said sadly, one single solitary tear slipped down her cheek.

"I know I hurt you, I've fucked up more times than I can count, but Dana if there's one person who I can't lose, it's you, please just-

"Logan it's really hard for me right now, to even speak to you, it's killing me on the inside, it really is, but I just-

"Dana, your ride's here" Lola interrupted, shooting Logan the most evil look in the world.

"Dana don't leave like this please" Logan said, he was almost begging.

"I told you not to break my heart Logan, that was the one thing I asked from you, and I just can't believe you couldn't even do that much for me" Her voice was cold but it was sad more than anything. Grabbing her suitcase, she left him, standing in the room, alone.

"Dana!" A voice called behind her.

"It's wasn't his fault, I kissed him, I swear, I mean who wouldn't but, the whole thing is that he loves you and not me-

"Now that you've realized that why don't you just go to hell" Dana spat, not even bothering to look her in the eye.

"Aren't you gonna hit me? Anything?" She asked, almost as if she was taunting Dana.

"Believe me I thought about it, and it's not worth it" Dana said turning away from her.

"By the way, when you die of bulimia don't expect me to be at your funeral" Dana added with a small dry laugh.

XiXiXiXi

"Dana we're almost home, we've been in the car for like 2 hours now, can you please tell me what's got my baby sister so upset?" He asked, for what felt like the umpteenth time. Dana's older brother Dominick, was extremely over protective to say the least, and because Dana was the baby of their family it made him really really angry to see Dana upset.

"Nick please" Dana sighed.

"Baby girl, you're gonna need to talk to me, it's that punk Logan isn't it? Watch me kick ass nobody hurts my baby sister" Dominick said threateningly.

"Yes it was Logan happy? But please Nick I'm asking you don't say anything to him" Dana said, giving in.

"What'd he do?" Dominick asked, he tried to make sure his voice remained as calm as possible, when on the inside all he wanted to do was rip Logan to shreds.

"If I tell you, you promise not to flip?" Dana bargained.

"I'll try" Dominick said honestly.

"Nick! Come on promise me!" Dana exclaimed, playfully pushing his shoulder.

"Alright okay I promise" He said sincerely.

"He kissed another girl" Dana mumbled.

"That mother fuckin piece of shit, no one cheats on my baby sister and gets away with it-

"Let's not pretend to be Tony Soprano" Dana laughed, the first real laugh she had had all night.

"At least your smiling" Dominick noted, kissing his sister's forehead, before pulling into their 3 story, 6 bedroom home.

XiXiXiXi

"Logan" A soft voice called from the other side of the door.

She waited for a reply before entering a minute later.

"I'm sorry about that" She began by apologizing.

"For what Belle? For ruining the best thing I had in my life, I mean god you can be so selfish two hours after I told you that I was in love with Dana you went and did that—

"Logan you can't control who you love!" She cried out.

"Belle you're like a sister to me-

"You didn't say that two years ago when we had sex!" She exclaimed indignantly.

"I gave you my virginity Logan! That should mean something!" She said louder this time, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"But then you left to New York and I didn't hear from you since then, I liked you Belle, a lot, but then I met Dana and everything was different, you screwed it up for me and you're gonna have to live with that" Logan told her, his voice was cold and emotionless.

"Logan you want me, I know you do" She said, in a very different tone of voice this time.

"No Belle I don't" He said tiredly.

"Logan I know I'm a little fat right now but trust me I'm going to lose it, just give me some time" Belle told him gently, he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Belle you weigh like two pounds how can you say that?" He asked, he might not like her very much, but she was still like a sister to him and he was concerned.

"I weigh 74 pounds, but I'll get down to 60 don't you worry" She smiled, it was a scary, crazy smile.

"74 pounds! Are you out of your mind! That's anorexic skinny, especially since your 5'7!" Logan exclaimed, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Logan I am fat, I have come to terms with it" She said, lifting up her shirt very slightly and pulling on what was the small amount of skin between her ribs and stomach.

"Belle you need some help, I'm gonna get it for you" Logan said, he was worried for her and thoroughly disgusted by her.

"I need you Logan, that's it" She told him seductively, getting close to him.

"Stay away from me!" He exclaimed, pushing her away, lightly.

"Logan please" She begged, pulling her shirt off and throwing it on the floor.

"You're crazy!" He yelled, quickly leaving the room.

XiXiXiXi

"Hello?" Dana answered her cell phone, she was laying in her room, which was painted candy pink much to her dismay.

"How's San Clemente?" Zoey asked.

"It's my house, but it's not really my home" Dana sighed.

"I know honey, and we miss you by the way" Zoey said honestly.

"Where are you by the way?" Dana asked curiously, chipping the black nail polish of her nails.

"Car" Zoey sighed boredly.

"So basically you and Chase, then Mike and Nicole, the Lola, and Logan and Belle are one a one way plane heading straight for hell" Dana said pessimistically, the walls he penetrated through were building themselves up again, she had been vulnerable too many times.

"He knows and he thinks she's crazy by the way" Zoey said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Dana asked, confused but interested.

"I'll give you the reenactment when I see you but the gist is this, she told him how she wanted him, he refused and then she went on a rant about how she was fat and some shit" Zoey said quickly, her voice was whisperish.

"How do you know?" Dana asked.

"Logan told me" She stated simply.

"Oh" Dana said, a little silently.

"Did the 'rents ask why the sudden appearance?" Zoey asked, changing the subject.

"Kind of yea, but my usual sweet as pie disposition thwarted those" Dana said sarcastically.

"When do you think you'll be back?" Zoey asked.

"Count on by Monday Zoe, I can't just hide from life when things get back, and he screwed up so why should I run away" Dana said reasonably.

"Good philosophy, and remember you've got best friends here that miss you very, very much, make sure you get back ASAP" Zoey approved.

"I will, and by the way, what exactly is _he _doing?" Dana asked nervously.

"Brooding, sulking, on the brink of crying, he's in the back, like alone listening to freakin you broke my heart, I can't live without you kind of music my life is a black abyss, jeez if I didn't know him better I'd think he was some sort of emo" Zoey told her in full detail, as she glanced in the back seat.

"Oh god, and the seating arrangement lemme guess!!" Dana said amusedly.

"Go ahead" Zoey sighed, humoring her.

"Okay, Mike's driving, Nicole's shot gun, judging by your previous statement obviously Logan's in the back by himself and the seats in between is, Chase then you then Lola!" Dana said eagerly.

"Ding ding ding, and I'm sitting here wondering how this happens every time" Zoey said rolling her eyes.

"What do I win?" Dana asked between laughs.

"The satisfaction that you can mock ,how uncomfortable I am, mercilessly" Zoey tried.

"Good enough" Dana said, laughing.

XiXiXiXi

Logan was stretched out in the back seat, depressingly he went through his video iPod listening to stupid heart break songs and staring at pictures of him and Dana, he had at least 60 of them in his iPod alone, each one he must've looked at a thousand times.

"Come on this is so not like you, stop being all broody" Lola nudged from the front.

"Leave me alone" Logan mumbled.

"Are you kidding me? Logan don't be like that, it's too weird" Lola frowned.

"Lola, are you kidding me? I just lost the one person I think I care about more than myself, I think that should say something" Logan said irritatedly.

"Fine, I was only trying to help" Lola said, turning around.

"This is taking forever" Zoey mumbled, quietly banging her head against the seat.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked unsurely.

"No" Zoey spat.

"Zoe, can I know something?" Chase asked timidly.

"Whatever" Zoey sighed tiredly.

"Why are you mad at me?" Chase asked, determinedly looking in her eyes.

"Because, I mean, because, well you know the oh you know!" Zoey stuttered frustratedly, truthfully she had no answer except that maybe she has feelings for Chase?

"If that's the best you can do" Chase scoffed, turning away from her.

"Smooth" She heard Logan mutter from the back.

"You got something to say pretty boy?" Zoey asked angrily.

"Calm down, what are you? Bipolar or something? Jeez" Logan said shaking his head at her.

"Sorry" Zoey murmured, realizing she was acting crazy.

"Actually, I'm surprised you're actually speaking to me, usually you're all you're in a fight with Dana so I have to be a bitch to you" Logan said amusedly.

"Don't worry, I am mad, I just don't want to butt in too much" Zoey said, rolling her eyes.

"Too late for that" Logan smirked.

"Shut up Reese" Zoey said, a slight smile on her face.

XiXiXiXi

"I will Mom" Dana called, collapsing on her bed. Her family and her had just had one of their "family nights", not as lame as it sounds. Well maybe a little, really though it was kinda fun, her sister and her husband had come over and the 6 of them played a really intense game of Scene It! Dana, Danielle and her mom vs. Dana's dad, Dominick and Josh, obviously the girls kicked butt.

Dana walked over to her radio and turned it on, she put in her Taylor Swift C.d, sure anyone else might think that Dana was weakening in her punk ways by listening to country pop, but Taylor Swift was really good, call it a guilty pleasure. She turned to track 4, a song she felt like she could relate to.

_It's strange to think that the __songs we used to sing  
__The smiles, t__he flowers, everything: is gone  
__Yesterday I found out about you  
__Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
__You say that you'd tak__e it all back, given one chance  
__It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_You should've s__aid no,  
you should've gone home  
__You should've thought__ twice before you let it all go  
__You should've know that w__ord, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
__And I should've been __there, in the back of your mind  
__I__ shouldn't be asking myself why  
__You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
__You should've said no, baby and you might still have me  
_

_Yo__u can see that I've been crying  
__And baby you know all the right things:__ to say  
__But do yo__u honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
__You say that the past i__s the past, you need one chance  
__It was a moment o__f weakness and you said yes..._

_You should've s__aid no,  
you should've gone home  
__You should've thought__ twice before you let it all go  
__You should've know that w__ord, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
__And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
__I shouldn't be asking myself why  
__You shouldn't be beggin__g for forgiveness at my feet...  
__You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_I can't resist__...  
before you go, tell me this  
__Was it wort__h it...  
Was she worth this...  
__No... no __no...__no_

_You should've s__aid no,  
you should've gone home  
__You should've thought__ twice before you let it all go  
__You should've know that word, bout what you did with her__  
Would get back to me...  
__And I should've been __there, in the back of your mind  
__I__ shouldn't be asking myself why  
__You shouldn't be beggin__g for forgiveness at my feet...  
__You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I know I've been gone for a while but I'm back now! Tell me what you thought in a review please and thankyous! A huge shout out to my bestest reviewer ever, drum roll FOBsession-DL-Freak!!By the way the song I used is called "Should've Said No" By Taylor Swift, she's soo good, listen to her, and I'm really not into the country pop scene, lol! Next chapter is gonna be up by today or tomorrow. Merry Christmas! Also, I just realized that FF totally messes up song lyrics, try to read it like a song, I know it's gonna look like crap, I'm soo mad, if you can't read them, please please look up the lyrics, trust me they really make sense with the chapter!!


	11. Love for almost everyone

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Dominick asked as he saw the exit for PCA.

"Oh my god, for the fourteenth time this minute, yes, I'm a big girl, I can handle it" Dana assured.

"Let me kick his ass baby girl, come on" Dominick pleaded.

"Nick, just relajo" Dana sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine but, I'm gonna take you to your dorm"

"Great, you can carry my bags" Dana grinned.

Once Dominick pulled into the PCA visitor's driveway, he took one last look at Dana, one that said You-can-still-change-your-mind, in turn Dana got out of the car.

"Where is your dorm?" Dominick asked.

"In Branford, which is the furthest hall from Logan's and for the first time I'm so glad" Dana answered.

"Jesus Dana, these are heavy" Dominick huffed, taking both suitcases out and closing the trunk.

"Be a man" Dana laughed, walking ahead of him.

Dana walked fast and tried to keep her face hidden, she really didn't wanna run into Logan, mostly because he would stop her, try to talk to her and then Dominick would probably lose his patience and punch Logan in the face. So when she reached her dorm, she couldn't be any happier.

"Oh wait dude what time is it?" Dana asked, putting her key in the hole.

"2:45" Dominick answered, looking at his watch.

"Oh Good, then you can meet Lola, she's back from her class till three, Nik and Zoey are in Bio though" Dana smiled, opening the door.

"Lolita! Guess who's home" Dana called through their 4 bedroom suite.

Lola came running out of her bedroom, clad in tiny yellow boy shorts and a short, white tank top that came up to her belly button. Her dark brown hair thrown up in a pony tail.

"Dana!" She squealed, throwing herself at her.

"Hey, I missed you too" Dana laughed, slightly taken aback by the sudden affection.

After Lola let go of Dana, she caught sight of Dominick and instantly froze.

"Nick, this is Lola" Dana introduced, no that it was really needed because they probably didn't even here her, they were too busy gazing into each other's eyes.

"Jesus" Dana mumbled, dragging her bags into her room. She missed this room, the purple paint and the sunlit balcony. And as her eyes painfully fell on the bed, she remembered, how just mere days ago they had been laying in it, blissfully ignorant of the world around them. He had told her he loved her, she freaked out, all of that seemed so far away now.

She collapsed on her bed, faintly hearing the voices of both her brother and one of her best friends, laughing, talking and having just an all around great time. Knowing that no one was around, she let a tear slip down her face. Just one. Because as much as he hurt her, he was worth that much. Her eyes wanted to let out more, but she knew she had to be strong, welcome back those familiar walls, that kept the hurt out. The walls that would eventually put her heart back together again.

"I would love to how about now!" Lola giggled, suddenly remembering she was dressed in her pjs.

"That's great, is Sushi Rox still open?" He suggested.

"Oh totally, it's great, you act like you went here like a million years ago" Lola joked.

"Feels good to be back though" Dominick stretched.

"Okay, so I'm gonna change really quickly and then we can go kay?" Lola said, trying really hard not to seem overly excited.

"Sure, I'll just wait here" Dominick gestured towards the couch.

After he turned on the TV, Lola ran into Dana's room, closing the door behind her.

"I have a date!" She said excitedly.

"Ewh, with Nick?" Dana asked, trying to seem composed.

"Oh my god yes, he's so sexy Dae, I had no idea you had the hottest older brother in the world" She gushed.

"Ewww, ewww, ewww" Dana repeated for emphasis.

"Okay, okay, but can I borrow something to wear?" Lola asked, pulling out the pouty face.

"Sure, whatever" Dana shrugged, pointing towards the walk in cloaset.

"Thank you, thank you" Lola screeched, hugging her, before proceeding into the closet. Dana reached for her phone, she had like 50 texts, she decided to reply back to Zoey.

**Dana: Hey Zoe, bakk at PCA, come to the house after class ), love youu girliee**

"Who's it from?" Nicole whispered.

"Dana she's back!" Zoey whispered excitedly.

"Yayy!" Nicole yelled, a little too loudly, it made everyone turn around and look at them. Zoey's phone began to vibrate again.

**Logan: Zoey, is Dana really back?**

**Zoey: Cant tell you, sryy**

**Logan: Stop being a bitch for like one second and tell me, she's my gf!**

**Zoey: Uh, dunno if uu got the memo but she isn't ur g/f anymore, so let go, uu sound lykk a stalker**

**Logan: I'm gonna go see her…**

**Zoey: Bad movee, her bro is over, I dunoo if you've ever met Nick but he'll kick ur ass**

And with that, Zoey put her phone back in her pocketbook and stared blankly up at the board, English always had a way of making her really impatient, especially today. And when that bell finally rang, which it only took about five minutes but felt so much longer, Zoey practically ran out of class, forgetting even to wait for Nicole.

"Zoey! Wait!" Nicole called, running to keep up with her.

"Sorry Nik, but come on" Zoey apologized, gesturing for her to walk faster.

"Well gee Zoe, did you miss Dana?" Nicole asked sarcastically, catching up to her.

"Uhm yea, the girls my best friend" Zoey said, rolling her eyes.

Zoey and Nicole were walking really fast across the lawn, well Zoey was and Nicola was struggling to keep up.

"Zoey! Wait! Stop!" Chase panted.

"See I told you we were being followed!" Nicole defended.

"Sorry, what's up Chase, we're going to see Dana" Zoey said exasperatedly.

"Oh, so lemme come with you" Chase shrugged.

"Sure-

"Well Dae might not wanna see you, you're in fraternization with the enemy" Zoey said flatly, it was a blatant lie, she doesn't care that he's friends with Logan, she just doesn't wanna be around him right now.

"Zoey! We talk to Logan…" Nicole pointed out.

"Is this how it's going to be Zoe? I mean we used to be friends me and you, really good ones too, before all this weirdness, I just don't understand you Zoey" Chase sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Whatever Chase, I guess I'm just impossible, why don't you go find Lola, I hear she's easy" Zoey said coldly, turning away.

"Fine, hey Nicole, tell Dana I said Hi" Chase replied, his voice had a hint of sadness in it.

"Zoe, that was a little harsh" Nicole said quietly, she didn't wanna piss zoey off but at the same time, she felt that she had to say something.

"Nik, you and Mike have this blissful, unaware to the world, no fighting allowed kind of relationship, so it's really hard for you to understand" Zoey said, opening the door to their hall.

"Zoey, if you keep pushing everyone away, pretty soon you're going to be left with no one" Nicole said wisely, it made Zoey look at her funny, since Nicole really didn't say things like this.

"Um…okay?" Zoey said, unlocking the door.

"Dana!" Nicole called immediately, she saw Lola talking to some really hot guy, they looked like they were about to leave.

"Zoey, Nicole!" Dana exclaimed, coming out of her room.

"I missed you" Zoey was the first to hug her.

"Me too biffie" Dana laughed.

"Who's the hot latin guy?" Nicole asked.

"My brother" Dana answered.

"Zoey, long time no see" Dominick grinned, walking up to her.

"I know right, how've you been Nick?" Zoey asked, giving him a hug.

"Good, USC is the best, you guys should all come chill out there" 

"Hey, Nick, we were about to leave" Lola said, she didn't like him being so close to Zoey.

"Oh sure, Zoe, we'll catch up later" He waived.

"Oh and Nick, be careful, don't turn your back on Lola, she might stick a knife in it" Zoey said, her voice over sweet yet menacing.

"Th-Thanks" Dominick said unsurely, before being pulled out of the suite by Lola.

"Zoey that was uncalled for" Dana mumbled, as Nicole went into her room.

"I can't stand her" Zoey defended, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on, Zoey you're better then this" Dana said, pulling her over to the couch.

"Yea, well maybe I don't wanna be anymore, maybe I'm tired of being better than it" Zoey said, rolling her eyes.

"I know it's hard, but Lola didn't mean it, and she obviously just thought she had feelings for Chase but didn't" Dana reasoned.

"Oh so that puts her in the right all of a sudden" 

"I'm not saying that, but at the same time, you really need to cut her a break, she's trying, it's hard to forgive people you love after they hurt you, but at some point you're gonna have to"

"Yea? So when are you gonna forgive Logan?" Zoey shot.

"That's really different" Dana said quietly.

"I'm sorry Dae, I've just, I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I know it is different and what he did is inexcusable" Zoey immediately apologized.

"It's alright, don't worry about it"

"You think you could tell me what's goin through your head?" Zoey asked gently.

"Uhm, just that I feel like me and Logan have run out of chances, one way or another, things get screwed up and frankly I'm over it" Dana said surely.

"If that's your decision, I wont try to talk you out of it, I just, promise me that you'll think about it again before you make it final" Zoey said.

"Sorry Zoey, I can't if I think about it, I'll find a reason to be with him, the best thing right now is to not think about him" Dana said softly.

"I can understand that, so I won't push it" Zoey nodded.

"Thanks, can you do me a favor though?" Dana asked.

"Sure, I can try" Zoey complied.

"I put all of Logan's stuff in box, you know things he gave me, things he left, whatever, can you take it to him?" Dana asked, looking towards her room.

"Dana, I really wish I could, I do, but I think this is something you have to do, for you" Zoey said slowly.

"I had a feeling you'd say that" Dnaa sighed.

"I'm sorry" Zoey half shrugged, patting her thigh.

"It's okay, it's now or never right?" 

"I think so, I'm gonna go get started on my homework, come into my room when your done" Zoey smiled, before getting up.

The walk over to the guys room felt woefully short, she knew it was because she had wanted to never get there in the first place, so it was no surprise that it took her like 2 minutes to open the door to their hall.

"Name?" The D.A asked.

"Um Dana, I just have to drop something off, I'll just leave it-

"No, you're gonna have to take it to their room, sorry but this falls under, if anything gets stolen or lost, we're not responsible" He said haughtily, pointing her towards the dorms.

"Fine" Dana said through clenched teeth, the box was getting heavy.

She inhaled , and prayed to god that Chase or Michael would open the door, that she could say a quick hello and leave the stupid box on the couch, then run back in her room and hide under the covers forever. 

But as she the door opened, she knew that the universe must really hate her, because the person behind it was none other then Logan, he was shirtless, and dripping. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower, since he had a towel wrapped around her waist. He was obviously surprised to see her because he didn't say anything. 

Dana's breath hitched in her throat, he was so cute and seeing him after what seemed like an eternity, it felt like nothing had changed, when everything had.

"Hi" He said, gazing into her eyes.

"Hi" Her voice came out small and weak, she stared back, into those hazel eyes.

"I really missed you" He whispered, that snapped her back to her senses.

"Here" Dana said, thrusting the box into his arms.

"What, what is this?" He asked confusedly.

"Logan it's your stuff, when I told you we were over, I meant it" She replied, looking at the checkered floor.

"You can't just make that decision, God, I know I screwed up but come on please" Logan said desperately.

"I can't be with you anymore, it hurts too much" Dana said, again her voice came out neither strong nor convincing.

"Dana, come on, I forgave you for sleeping with Chris, you can-

"And you had such grace in that moment, I loved you so much right then, and I can't believe that now you would use it as a bargaining tool!"

"I didn't, it wasn't even that big of a deal!" Logan exclaimed.

"Not that big of a deal! Logan you kissed another girl! You didn't tell me-

"She kissed me! How many times do I have to tell you that-

"It still hurts the same" Dana said softly, but for the first time, she could her herself sounding solid.

"I never meant to-

"Hey Logan, I think that's enough" Chase said from behind him.

"Listen Matthews, I didn't ask for your opinion" Logan retorted, pointing a finger at him.

"I'll walk you back Dae" Chase said, ignoring him.

"Thanks Chase" Dana said.

"Don't leave, Dana seriously don't go" Logan said sharply, as Chase brushed past him.

"Sorry" She mouthed, before turning away.

Logan stood, his door still open, he didn't care who saw him. He physically felt his heart break, it felt as though nothing mattered anymore, and until right this second he didn't realize how much he really loved her. What's worst? He let her walk away, not knowing exactly she meant to him.

----iXiXiXiXi----

A/N: I know you're all gonna yell at me for never updating! And I'm soo sorryyy, I hate that I'm so lazy, its just I honestly had no inspiration…like it was so bad at one point I even thought about like erasing the story all together, but I knew I'd have some very angry fanficcers, showing up at my door with torches and pitch forks lol. Umm soo reviews, reviews, reviews tell me what you thinkkk! Pleasee I need feedback, I think the ending was a little weak, but honestly I didn't wanna drag the chapter and I really wanted to end the chapter one somewhat of a final note. ! Love all of youuu…review pleaseee!


	12. Are you true?

Dana, Nicole, Lola and Zoey walked into their Biology class, by today everyone in the school knew about Dana and Logan, particularly that they aren't together anymore

Dana, Nicole, Lola and Zoey walked into their Biology class, by today everyone in the school knew about Dana and Logan, particularly that they aren't together anymore. They looked at her, some of them gave her looks of sympathy, others (mostly girls) trying to mask their happiness, at the fact that they might have a chance now to be with the one and only Logan Reese.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay" Zoey assured, pulling Dana into the seat next to hers, which happened to be Chase's.

"Yea, I know" Dana sighed, looking back at a still giddy Lola.

Logan walked in about a minute later, Chase and Michael behind him, he looked at Dana, but she only looked away, getting into conversation with Zoey.

"Hey Dae, you're kinda in my seat" Chase said carefully, scratching the back of his neck.

"Chase could you-

"Why not sit next to Lola! The seat next to her is empty, unless oh you heard about her date didn't you? Well it's just like her to rip your heart out and stomp on it" Zoey spat, giving Chase an icy glare.

Chase merely shook his head, taking a last withering look at Zoey; he walked past, sitting behind Nicole and next to Lola.

"Sorry, I mean I shouldn't have, but I thought that-

"It's not your fault, it's mine, I should've told her how I felt from the beginning, if I had maybe it wouldn't be this way now" Chase said in a low voice so that no one except Lola could hear, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I just wish I could take it back, because I mean I guess I wasn't in love with you after all and even if I was it wasn't worth all this, and besides, you're a great friend and I wouldn't want that to change" Lola said honestly.

"Since I've seen what losing a friend really looks like" She added, turning her attention to the board.

"Alright class, let's put all other thoughts aside and discuss the wonderful world of Mitochondria, otherwise known as the powerhouse of the cell…

--

History, the last subject of the day, was by far the most boring. And what's worst? No Zoey, No Nicole, No Lola, BUT yes Logan, who incidentally sat right next to her, so yea what the hell happened to teachers alphabetizing their students to assigned seats like they were CD's or something.

Today Dana, however sat next to a girl named Carson, who she actually didn't mind too much. Carson was very pretty, long light bright brown hair and big blue eyes. She was also extremely nice and her and Dana became friends this year, since they had Math and History together, and while in History she had Logan, Math none of her friends were in her class, so her and Carson got closer.

"You okay? I heard about Logan…" Carson trailed off.

"You're the first person I'll admit this to, but yea I miss him, a lot, it's hard, he was a really big part of my life you know? It's really hurts not to be with him" Dana said openly, sure she could have told Zoey all this, maybe even Lola but she just never felt like it, Carson on the other hand was different, Dana had only met Carson this year and sometimes it's better to tell people you haven't known all your life, because they won't give you the advice you wanna hear.

"I think that people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end, Logan loves you, I know you love him, I also know that it's not that simple and I don't know the whole story but I'm sure he did something, it's gonna take time, and he'll work hard, and if you guys are meant to be, then you'll be together again" Carson replied, a smile adorning her face.

"You know, that makes me feel a little better" Dana said surprisedly, smiling back.

"Yea, I can be deep" Carson joked.

"Come on class, let's pay attention here, and not draw attention to ourselves, so that I don't notice that certain people have changed their seats, right Dana?" Her history teacher, Mrs. Rowett asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh huh, yea" Dana nodded.

"Good then, let's learn about the French revolution shall we?"

About halfway through the most boring lesson known to man, Dana's phone began vibrating, quickly getting it off the desk Dana opened it. It was a text message, from Logan.

**Logan: Are you ever going to talk to me? Cmon Dana…**

**Dana: I will talk to uu, but not now, in a little bit, when I'm ready to be friends w/ uu…**

**Logan: Friends!? Dana, I love you…**

Dana gave the text message a last look before deleting it and putting her phone on silent, she didn't want to read anything else like that.

--

"You have no idea how glad I am to be home!" Dana said loudly, walking into her apartment like dorm.

Zoey and Nicole had come home already, Dana decided to stay after for 5 minutes, so that she could avoid walking out with Logan, it's crazy and weird but Dana liked it that way.

"How was your day?" Zoey asked, handing Dana a soda.

"Um fine…" Dana said, opening her can.

"Oh you know what I mean!" Zoey said, rolling her eyes.

"If you mean how did things go with Logan? Then, yea they went fine I just-

"Dana! Someone's on the phone for you!" Lola called, interrupting her sentence.

"Who?" Dana asked, walking towards Lola.

"I dunno, some girl" Lola shrugged, handing Dana the cordless.

"Probably Danielle" Dana mentioned, before putting the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" Dana asked.

"Dana, It's me, Isabelle" The quiet voice said on the opposite end.

"Why are you calling me! And how the hell did you get my number!" Dana said outraged, leaving Zoey baffled.

"Who?" Zoey asked loudly.

"I know you have no reason to talk to me or even listen to me, but I have to tell you that I kissed him Dana, I kissed him! Logan he did absolutely everything in his power to resist me but I kinda jumped on him-

"Why are you telling me all this? You ruined my relationship! Dana exclaimed.

"Who!?" Zoey asked again.

"Isabelle" Dana mouthed, putting her hand over the mouth piece for a second.

"Dana please, I was really sick when we met, I mean I had Bulimia, I'm trying to get better but this thing, this disease it became my whole life, I wanted to get skinny so bad that I just almost killed myself-

"Listen I didn't tune in to hear you E true Hollywood story, so if there's a point to this get there quick" Dana interrupted.

"Just that, I misjudged my feelings, I was malicious and cruel and I'm not that person, it was the bulimia, it took over my life" Isabelle said ashamedly.

"Look, I feel sorry for you I do, and I know that must be hard to deal with, but you went after a guy who had a girlfriend he was madly in love with-

"Is still madly in love with…" Isabelle pointed out.

"I just can't-

"Can't or won't? Because from where I'm standing it looks like your scared to be close to him again and maybe that's your problem, you're looking for every way to get out and you found one-

"Don't try to turn this around on me to make yourself feel less guilty, you're a two-faced, back stabbing, boyfriend stealing, bitch and you know it" Dana spat.

At this point Zoey was itching to get on the phone and tell this girl to go do something to herself.

"Be with him, don't be with him, I don't give a shit, I just called you to tell you it was my mistake, and you shouldn't take it out on him" Isabelle said, losing her patience.

"Well that was great of you okay!? You should get the Nobel for you good deeds for man kind! But don't be expecting any sort of sympathy from-

"You? Hardly, trust me you're the last person I'd expect any sympathy from, but just remember Dana, if you keep looking for reasons not to be with someone, you'll always find them" And with those last words, the line went dead. Dana slowly turned off the phone, looking at Zoey.

"What happened?!" Zoey asked immediately.

As Dana recounted the story to Zoey, she couldn't help but think that there was some sort of truth to what that uuber skank was saying. Maybe she did push people away, maybe she was afraid to get hurt so she looked for any reason to back away. Maybe through trying to shield her heart, she kept it from true love.

"Dana I hate to say this but-

"Then don't say it" Dana said, knowing full well it wouldn't stop Zoey from putting her opinion in anyway.

"You need to let him in babe, you heard it from super whore herself, she kissed him and when you left Dae, he made sure he cut all ties from her" Zoey said, ignoring Dana's protest.

"Well maybe you should talk to Chase!" Dana countered feebly, she knew that Chase had nothing to do with the conversation they were having but she had to say something.

"And I will, this went on long enough" Zoey decided.

"Really?" Dana asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yea, I texted Mike, and he said their in the lounge right now, so I'm gonna go meet them" Zoey answered, grabbing her cell phone off the table.

"I wanna come!" Dana complained.

"Alright fine let's go" Zoey said, gesturing towards the door with her head.

"Can we bring Lola?" Dana asked, pulling out the pout.

"Uh no" Zoey answered dryly.

Zoey walked into the main lounge in the girls hallway, the guys never hung out in their lounge on account of it was really crappy. Dana followed behind and took a seat really quickly, she didn't wanna be in the situation, she just wanted to watch it.

"Chase can I talk to you?' Zoey asked timidly, tapping his shoulder to turn him around.

"Zoey! I was just coming to get you, I have to say some things to you" Chase said rigidly.

"Okay…" Zoey trailed off.

"Zoey, I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember, I couldn't tell you when I fell for you but it was probably the first time I saw you" He started, taking her small hand in his masculine ones.

"Chase…" Zoey whispered, her breath hitching in her throat. Could this be it? Would he finally admit how he really felt?

"Let me finish Zoe, you are the most amazing girl ever, you're nice, funny and hell probably my best friend-

"Ahem!" Michael interrupted, earning a nudge in the ribs from Dana.

"After Michael, but Zoey the point is, I wanna be with you, not Lola, I love you, not Lola and I'm asking you right now, in front of everyone hear if you will be my girlfriend?" Chase asked, loud so everyone could hear him.

"Yea Chase I will" Zoey beamed, jumping into his arms.

The entire room erupted into a chorus of "Aww" and completely ruined the moment for them, but it was still cute and Zoey couldn't be happier.

"And Chase, I'm not sure of what love feels like, but if its anything like what I'm feeling at this very moment, I can't wait to be in love with you" Zoey whispered, loud enough only for him to hear.

"Take your time Zoey, because you're it for me and I'll wait as long as I have to for you, because you're worth all my time" Chase assured, leaning in for a kiss. It was soft, he brushed his lips against hers, but gave Zoey butterflies in her stomach and gave Chase the satisfaction of doing something he had wanted to do for a very long time.

"Get a room!" Logan yelled playfully, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Listen Reese, it's not like the make out sessions that you and-

But he stopped abruptly, forgetting for a moment that Dana and Logan weren't together anymore, but remembering before he got her name out.

Quickly Zoey changed the subject. "So how long did it take you to come up with that speech?"

"3 days, I wanted it to sound really good" Chase admitted sheepishly.

"It was the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me" Zoey smiled, putting a hand on his cheek.

"I'm really glad, if you would have said no, I'd probably have to transfer to some boarding school in England" He laughed. (A/N: Lol, I had to do it!)

"I'd follow you" Zoey giggled.

"You wanna go to Sushi Rox?" Chase suggested.

"Yea, let's" Zoey nodded.

Once the "show" was over, and Chase and Zoey walked out, everyone either left or went back to do whatever they were doing. After a short conversation with Michael, Dana got up to leave.

"Wait" Someone called behind her, she recognized the voice.

"Please, I don't wanna do this right now" Dana sighed, turning to face him. Ooo bad move, because once again he looked great, his hair exactly the way it always is sexy, the determined look on his face, made Dana reconsider everything she was gonna say.

"Dana listen to me, this is stupid! You know the reason for all this isn't because of a misdirected kiss! You told me once that you wanted me to fight for you! Well that's exactly what I'm doing!" Logan said forcefully, but his hazel eyes remained soft, showing her that he really meant what he was saying.

"Logan…

"Just let me finish, I love you, I'm the guy for you Dana, and I'm not going to let you walk away from me" He said honestly, looking into her eyes.

"I, I don't know…" Dana said, her voice was hardly above a whisper, doubt laced every word.

"Give us a try again? Hmm? I mean I'm not perfect Dana, but you make me a better person, you make me wanna be a better person" Logan said, his harsh tone long gone, he brought a hand up to touch her face.

"She, she called me today, you know?" Dana said, a tear slipping down her face.

"Who?" Logan asked confusedly.

"Isabelle, she told me that you didn't kiss her and that she, she uh kissed you"

"It's true" Logan breathed out.

"I, know" Dana said, raising her hand to cover his.

"Do you think you could forgive me?" Logan asked determinedly.

"Yeah, if uhm you could forgive me" Dana said slowly, a small smile forming on her beautiful faced, as she raised her gaze to meet his.

"Come here" He said, his voice was low as he pulled her into a hug.

"I really missed you" Dana said, her salty tears getting his shirt wet.

"I missed you too, pretty girl" Logan admitted, breathing in the scent of her Berry shampoo, he kissed the top of her head lightly.

"I love you" She got out, burying her face in his shirt, putting a small fist on his chest.

"You have no idea, babe" Logan said, holding her tight, running a hand down her back.

"So you gonna kiss me or what?" Dana sniffed, looking up at him.

"I wanted to let you finish crying first" Logan grinned, bringing her lips close to his. Immediately Dana responded, relishing their first kiss in a very long time, it felt good to be kissing him and no one else.

"And I definitely missed that" Dana said, once they broke apart.

"Come back with me, to my dorm?" Logan suggested, as Dana laced her fingers with his.

"Let's go" Dana smiled, giving him a light peck on the lips, as they walked toward his dorm.

--iXiXiXiXi--

**A/N: So?? I got the chapter up fast huh? So the big reconciliation!! I was gonna keep the fight going longer, but ehh I'm weak plus Shannon's review gave me a great idea and sent the thinking waves into motion! So pleaseeeeee REVIEW!! I need at least 5 to updateee!! Please and Thank you**


	13. My point of view

"Don't tell Zoey, but I really missed you" She says as we walk into my room.

"Sure, but why can't I tell Zoey? Not that I would…" I ask confusedly, the girl could be so unpredictable sometimes, but I guess that was one thing I loved best about her.

"Well, when we were both sulking, different reasons obviously, me coz I love you and her coz Chase is an ass, but anyways we kinda made a hoes over bros pact-

"A what?" I asked amusedly, taking her by the waist, pulling her close, hearing her say she loves me, makes me wanna jump her pants. But I won't, heh, actually anything she says or does makes me wanna jump her pants, but hey, that's beside the point.

"Oh you know, we'd be friends over guys, and that also meant that we don't need boys and we wouldn't sulk, but I sulked and I missed you and now I told you but I can't tell her because she doesn't-

"I get it, and you have my word" I interrupted, pressing my lips against hers. And boy did I miss that, her lips, the way she feels in my arms, her body, every single little thing about her I missed incredibly. And I may sound like a cornball but I haven't seen her in a really long time so I get to act a little corny.

"I love you" I whisper against her lips, I feel like I have to say it, because I never want her to doubt me, not that I think she does but just so she knows exactly where I stand.

"I love you too" She says back, a smile forming on her lips, I pull her closer, looking into her eyes.

"Now if you could just put on some construction overalls-

"Don't start that again" I said, stifling a laugh. Before the whole breaking up thing, Dana had a weird dream of me as a hot construction worker and ever since then she wants me to be dressed in coveralls and a jack hammer under my arm.

"But it would be so hot" she whines, I chuckle, brushing a stray air behind her ear.

"You know, I had another dream about you while we were broken up, this one had a very different effect on me" She says, cocking an eye brow and if that wasn't enough, her entire body is pressed sinfully close to mine. My pants are starting to feel a whole lot tighter and if I wanted to jump her pants then I sure as hell can't wait to get in to them now.

As she continues to tell me about this borderline pornographic dream, I pull her closer, as if it was physically possible. It was nice just to hold her again, as I absentmindedly began to run my fingers across the exposed skin between her jeans and shirt, I can't help but wonder how I did with out her for so long.

"Oh my God, fuck me already" She giggles, in mock exasperation.

And really, that's all I need to hear, because the moment she gets the sentence out, I lightly throw her on my bed, lock the door and do exactly as she asked.

--x--

"Every one of my friends is dating each other, do you know how awkward this is going to be to for me" I vent to my best friend.

"Why would it be awkward? We're still BFF's right?" Nicole says, oh dear lord, I love the girl, I do but she can be as dumb as a rock sometimes.

"Well Nik, see when we sit at the lunch table, and Dana's making out with Logan, and Chase is feeding Zoey and you and Mike are doing whatever you two do, I'm going to be on far side of the table, picking at my food and feeling extremely awkward" I explained, hopefully in a way she would understand.

"Or how about when we go to the movies, and everyone starts making out with each other I'll be the only one actually watching the movie" I say, supplying her with another example, to get my point across further.

"But you like movies" She points out, grabbing a nail file from the table.

"Mm, okay thanks Nicole" I sigh, getting of the couch and walking away from her.

The second I get in my room, I hear my phone vibrating its way off my bed.

"Hello" I answer quickly.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice asks a sexy manly voice.

"Nick!" I exclaim happily, the boy gives me goosebumps and butterflies all at the same time.

"Just thought I'd see what's up" He says coolly.

"Not much, except that all my close friends are dating each other" I say sarcastically.

"Ouch, that's harsh, sorry about that" he says sympathetically, and I love him for that but it doesn't help much.

"I mean I'd love to believe that this doesn't change anything between me and them but I know that it does, and I'm happy that they're all happy but I just with that it could go back to it being the seven of us instead of three couples and an alone Lola" I complain.

"I don't know that rest of them, but I do know Dana and I'm sure that she will make you feel as comfortable as possible" Nick says honestly.

"I guess if she wasn't out having sex with Logan every other day" And the moment that comes out of my mouth, I put my free hand over it. I can't believe I just told Dana's brother about her intimate life.

"She what?" he roars, and he sounds mad, not at me but at her and probably not even at her as much as Logan.

"OhmyGod, please please please forget you heard or she'll never trust me again" I plead.

"My baby sister? She's and with him I can't…" He says incoherently, I guess he's just in shock.

"Nick please? Just pretend I didn't say anything" I ask again.

"Okay, alright I won't. I guess what Dana does is her business and while I wish she wouldn't I guess it's expected, they've been together for almost a year" He shrugs, he's being so understanding and it makes me think he's even cuter.

"So let's like stop talking about Dana and talk more about us…" I initiate, hoping he'll comply.

"My favorite subject" He jokes and it makes me feel better.

--x--

"Thanks for lunch, it was so much fun" Zoey smiles, and I won't ever admit this to anyone, but when she does, it makes my stomach do like those Olympic gymnastics kind of flips.

"I'm glad, I had fun too" I tell her honestly.

"Chase, I'm really happy that we're dating, I loved being your friend, but I think deep down I always just loved you" she tells me, and I don't know if she realized it or not but she said the L word, twice.

"I love you Zoey, it makes me even happier that you accepted" I tell her, sure it sounds cheesy but I just really want her to know how I feel.

"Awh, Chase, I- I think I love you too" She whispers, and it sends me over the moon. I smile, leaning in to place a kiss on her lips.

"And I thought you were into Lola" She jokes, a slight blush coating her pretty face.

"Never" I assure her, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, and dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"You make me so incredibly happy and you have no idea" Zoey says, reaching a hand up and placing her palm on my cheek.

"I hope so, because now that I have you, I'm never letting you go" I promise her, which puts a new smile on her, and she jumps into my arms. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist and hold her close.

--x--

"Nicole you ready?" Michael knocks on the door.

"Yea I am, let's go" I tell him, putting my other earring in, before turning around.

"Damn baby, you look good" he compliments, making me giggle. He's the only boy who's ever had this effect on me. Like if he ever left, I think I would fall apart. And not only that, he's a really, really good kisser. Definitely a 10 on the cute lip chart…that I threw away…

"Awe, you're the best" I tell him as he wraps an arm around my waist.

"Can I ask you a question?" I say, even though I already asked him a question by asking if I could ask him a question. And now my head hurts because all this grammar stuff is confusing.

"Sure" He replies as we walk out of my suite.

"Do you think that now that Dana and Logan are back together and like Chase and Zoey are FINALLY dating, it's gonna be weird for Lola?" I ask, I mean I did tell her it wouldn't, but she brought up some really good points so now I'm not so sure.

"I don't think so, I mean we were all friends first, but now that you mention it, I guess it could…" He trailed off, great now I put him in a conundrum. Whoa, nice word Nicole…conundrum, wow, I'm so totally smart.

"Why are you smiling all of a sudden?" He asks me, looking at me weirdly.

"Oh nothing" I said quickly.

"Well anyway, I hope it won't be weird for her, I love Lola-

"Excuse me?" I interrupt; he did not just say he loves Lola.

"Like a sister, jeez didn't even let me finish" Michael clarifies.

"Good" I nod, hey he's hot, and nice and funny and sweet, can't blame me for getting a little jealous.

"You're my one and only baby" He grins, kissing the side of my forehead. And sure it was a little corny, but I appreciate it.

"Love you babe" I say, wrapping both of my arms around him.

"Me too" He tells me, holding me closer.

--x--

"Hmm, if there's one thing you're good for, it's that" I laugh, tracing patterns on the arm he has draped over my naked waist.

"That hurts" He says, pretending to be offended.

"Awe, then I guess I'm sorry" I say, snuggling closer to him, I bury my face in his bare chest.

"So the Chase and Zoey thing, I didn't see it coming" He says.

"I did" I tell him truthfully.

"Really?" he asks, a little surprised I guess.

"I mean it's been building for a while, you know and then Zoey was all like I'm gonna go talk to Chase so yea" I explain.

"I guess when you put it like that, I just thought it was kinda random though" He shrugs, kissing the top of my head.

"But then it wouldn't be Chase and Zoey" I say, and he nods in agreement.

"You know though-

He was cut off by my phone vibrating on the side table; he gave me a look before I reached over to pick it up. The caller i.d was flashing Lola Martinez.

"Hey, what's up?" I answer.

"So are you like busy? Or doing it?" Her rushed voice asked, obviously she was uncomfortable.

"If I was either, I wouldn't have picked up the phone" I say honestly.

"Right, so please don't be mad" she starts.

"Oh God, what did you do?" I ask apprehensively, meanwhile Logan is giving me a quizzical look.

"But please you can't be mad, you have to bible you won't be mad" she says again, this has got to be bad.

"Lola, I can't-

"Dae please" She interrupts.

"Fine, I bible I won't stay mad, I can't promise I won't get mad" I bargain.

"Good enough, so um I accidentally let it slip to Nick that you and Logan are um so how should I put this, sexually active" She says quickly, I hear her hold her breath.

"How could you!?" I exclaim, sitting up in the bed, and running my hand over my face.

"He said he wouldn't get mad, he told me that he wishes you wouldn't but knows that you guys have been in a committed relationship for a while and stuff…

While she was babbling, I turned to tell Logan what was going on, since the scowl on his face was getting deeper by the minute and I was genuinely afraid his face might freeze that way.

"Lola told Nick we're having sex" I said, putting my hand over the mouth piece.

"What the HELL!?" He said loudly.

'Tell me your joking?!" He demanded, and after I shook my head gravely, he jumped out of bed and began to pace.

"DANA!" I heard Lola yell, reminding me she was still on the phone.

"Sorry, But Lola, how'd this happen?" I ask, a little more calm.

"Um, well I was just complaining to my new boy toy about how much life as a single girl in a group of daters sucks, and then I dunno it just came out, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Lola repeated.

"Ughhh, so what'd he say? Is he like pissed?" I asked nervously.

"Um he was surprised obviously, shocked and mad for like a second but I told you, he knows its like your life and what you do isn't his business until it becomes harmful to your health" She said and it relieved me to hear that at least he wasn't going to tell mom and dad.

"Babe, stop pacing" I said, he turned to look at me as if I was crazy.

"Alright Lola, thanks for telling" I say gratefully.

"No problema, I'm just really sorry, you mad?" She asked hesitantly.

"Nah, it's fine, he probably would've found out sooner or later" I said seriously.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit?" She asked.

"Um yea, like an hour probably" I answered.

"Alright Dae, I'll see you later" Lola said happily.

"Bye" I said, hanging up the phone.

"So I need to know, should I hire protection?" He asks the second I get off the phone.

"It's okay babe, I think we're safe" I joke, he however doesn't find it amusing.

"You find this funny, I mean your sense of humor just amazes me sometimes, your parents haven't even met me yet and already they see me as this guy who took their innocent little daughter's virginity and jeez, what the hell made you think you could trust LOLA, especially now that she's all chummy with your brother-

"Hey, calm down, Lola's one of my best friends, she just made a mistake, it doesn't matter to me that Dominick knows, he's not gonna tell the 'rents, secondly, he cares but he's too cool to lecture me, or you for that matter" I assure him, before he give himself a self induced heart attack.

"You're a lot of work, you know that?" He smiles, and thankfully it's not a panicked one.

"Meh, that's me" I shrug, knowing that he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I guess that's why I love you" Logan says, walking closer to the bed, I raise my eyebrow at him, because he doesn't really say things like this all the time. It's totally cheesy.

"That and coz you're friggin sexy" He adds with a grin. Yea that's more him.

"Well one of us has to be" I laugh, earning a look of disbelief from him.

"When'd you get so funny?" He says sarcastically, which makes me laugh even harder.

Which makes him scowl at me, and then I laugh even harder, falling off the bed. Which then makes him laugh, and it's so cute when he genuinely laughs, even if it's at my expense.

"That hurt you know" I say playfully, putting my hands on either side of me, and now my butt hurts plus I'm cold. You know because my shorts and bra provide so much warmth, that was sarcasm people, for all those who didn't get it.

"I'm sorry" He says amusedly.

"Help me up doofus" I say, outstretching my arms. And he came over to me, grabbing me by the hands and gently pulling me up.

"Thanks" I added, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Anytime" Logan says, as if he did me some big favor, as he circles his arms around my waist.

"Oh and babe…" I start.

"Hmm?" He asks.

I bite his shoulder, not to hard, but hard enough to leave a mark.

"Owh! What the hell?" He asks, taking a few steps back.

"That's for laughing" I say triumphantly, and he can't help but smile.

"Cannibal…" He mutters, and that sends me into a new fit of laughter.

--x--

**A/N: DONE! REVIEWS!! PLEASE!! This chapter wasn't too dramatic, I wanted to keep it light and funny. The drama is coming, because everyone knows that the calm before the storm doesn't last very long, and things can never stay this goodd!! REVIEWS, she says again!**

**P.S. I tried the POV thing just for like something new, but I don't think I'm gonna do it again, it's soooooo much work, even if I like describing their thoughts. Tell me what you guys thought of that tooo, preferably in a reviewww!!**


End file.
